You Have Got to be Kidding Me!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Beth Lily neither normal nor sane. Then she's sent to the One Piece World... can the Straw Hats deal with her insanity, her religion, her powers and her enemy without loosing their sanity? More importantly, can they help her get home? Please R&R.
1. A Pastafarian Fan girl in One Piece

A/N: Well here's my first new fic of the year! This one is actually a crossover of the novel I'm working on called Child of Light. The plot of which follows Kari Williams, who discovers she is the Child of Light... the daughter of the living embodiment of goodness in the universe Light, she must fight Damien, the Avatar of Darkness in a battle of good and evil, Kari has 4 Guardians, this takes place in between chapter 15 and 16 of my novel, which is after she found the 2nd Guardian thought there are a few differences: Beth would have orange hair, but this story she had ocean blue (she regularly dies her hair). This story mostly focuses on Beth on the2nd Guardian who has powers over wind. I won't go into more details but the novel is a work in progress and this is a way for me to focus on it creatively (along with the Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina and a Naruto story by the same name) well anyways enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own Child of Light and I hope that it gets published.

Beth: I'm sure the Spaghedeity will grant you wish.

Me: Now's not the time Beth.

You Have Got to be Kidding Me!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: A Pastafarian Fan girl in One Piece

Beth Lily got woke in her usual way, destroyed her alarm clock with a hammer, got a new one from her secret alarm clock closet, got dressed in a t-shirt with "Marshmallows are Evil" on it bushed her recently dyed ocean blue hair and headed out, out of the house.

"Beth don't you want breakfast." Said her mother, Heather.

Beth looked at the table, "I'm serous about this… but not until you get a new table…" said Beth.

"But why… we only had…" said Heather.

Beth stopped her mother from saying what she was about to say by yelling "Don't say what you're about to say… please…" she said, "Think happy thoughts… think happy thoughts. Francisco stop acting like a baby all the time, Bitchy MacPepsquad failing into a vat of sludge, One Piece beating Naruto in America in everyway…" she said rubbing her head.

She grabbed a muffin and left the house, "Be safe with your training!" yelled Heather.

Beth wasn't a normal girl… there's a pretty big list too:

First off she was freaking insane, really… she was… hyperactive, crazy, insane are all good words to describe her, she punches the faces of boys over the age of 10 when they cry (her kid brother included).

While it could be seen as an extension of being crazy, this tens to be lumped as a separate thing… she's a member of the crunch of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. It's a parody religion but she treats it as real, due to her religious belief she's a pirate fan girl… if it portrays a good pirate like One Piece or Pirates of the Caribbean then she's a fan. By the way, if you get board, it's a good thing to look up on Wikipedia.

Third and final is a very recent reason, she's the Guardian of Wind to the Child of Light. Long story short, one of her best friends Kari Williams recently found that her birth mother (she knew her mother wasn't her real mother and was adopted) was Light, the living embodiment of goodness in the universe. Kari had to fight the Avatar of Darkness named Damien in a battle of good VS evil, however Kari has 4 Guardians by her side, however they had only found two of them Beth who has power over wind and Larry Roberts a who used to be the most popular guy in school, but left the popular crowd for many reasons and started hanging out with Beth's group of friends, he was the Guardian of Fire. They had nowhere or who the other two were and right now one of their main goals was to find them.

It should be pointed out that all three of their families knew (Beth was the only one with the nuclear family out the three, Kari with her adoptive mother and Larry's mom died a long time ago).

Well that's how she is… she was going to their training ground (a vacant lot own by Larry's father), she met up with Kari and Larry there.

"So… what are we going to do today?" Asked Beth.

"I'm going to send one of your Guardians into another dimension send my little pets after them…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Damien leaning against a fence.

"Damien!" growled Kari.

"Why?" asked Beth.

Damien shrugged, "I have no idea… I'm bored I guess…" he said with a shrug, "Now who to choose."

He began to choose by doing eeny meeny miny moe. And it randomly chose Beth.

"See you later Wind Guardian!" said Damien.

He sent a strange black beam at Beth… there was a bright flash of light and Beth was gone.

"What did you to her?" asked Kari.

"I sent her to another dimension…" said Damien, "It's a good thing I sent her… otherwise she would have beaten me up with I sent Lawrence over there."

"Bring her back right now!" yelled Larry.

"Sorry… but I have to study where she is and sent my little pets." Said Damien.

Both of them gritted their teeth in anger as he disappeared.

"I hope Beth is alright." Said Kari she then realized what she said, "Never mind… I just whoever she finds and befriends keep their sanity…"

Larry nodded in agreement, sure she was their friend… but Beth can annoy someone very easily and most of the time she does it on purpose.

Meanwhile in another world, the World of One Piece, it was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sun… the sun was shining, the sea gulls were cawing and Luffy was just kicked out of the kitchen for trying to break the lock at…

"But why Sanji?" asked Luffy.

"Because I can't have you eating all of the food!" yelled Sanji.

That's when there was a bright light that filled the sky… when the light clear they heard a big splash.

"What was that?" asked Nami who was sunbathing nearby.

Luffy ran towards the edge where the came from.

"There's a girl in the water!" he yelled.

Sanji ran towards Luffy and saw a certain blue haired girl lying face down in the water. He dove in after her.

"Hey we need some help!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro got the rope ladder while the others waited. Sanji pulled up the unconscious girl Chopper began to examine her. It seemed that her hair was died and she wore a t-shirt that said "Marshmallows are Evil" If you haven't realized is that the girl is Beth…

"So she al right?" asked Luffy.

"She'll need some rest but it looks like she'll be fine." Said Chopper.

Chopper took her to sick bay, and began to observe her… fortunately after 20 minutes Beth began to stir, she woke and muttered.

"I'm going to kill that asswipe!"

Well it was more of a yell but same difference.

Chopper jumped at the yell and began to hide. Beth blinked.

"No way…" she whispered.

She began to think, "Okay, it seems I'm in the One Piece world… and by the looks of it the Thousand Sunny… it's like on those really bad fanfics… okay, I think I shouldn't tell them that in my world… maybe I should try to get myself thrown off the ship just incase I get tempted to tell them the truth about them… well either way they'd probably throw me off even if I didn't' try… unless I of course show my stuff… I'll just see what happens and see if I stay or not… then again it would be really cool to hang with them… time to use your best acting" she thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"What are you? Asked Beth.

She walked over to him and began to poke him.

"What you doing?" asked Chopper.

She ignored him and continued poking after a few minutes Chopper finally yelled out "Stop poking me!"

In the dinning room the crew was waiting for any word of the girl…

"I'll see what's going on…" said Luffy.

Luffy went in and saw Beth poking Chopper.

"Oh sorry!" said Beth, "I just poking your Jackalope." Said Beth.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I always thought they didn't exist especially since Wikipedia said so, then again Wikipedia has been wrong before… so many time before..." Said Beth.

Luffy just stared at the girl blinking.

"Sorry I'm Beth… what's your name?" asked Beth.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy… what happened? Why did you land in water?" asked Luffy.

"Well I come from a Magical Land called Earth! This asshole named Damien sent me here out of boredom! Now I'm stuck here until I can figure out a way home." Said Beth, "Nice…" she thought.

"Really?" asked Luffy "You have to join my crew!"

"What sort of crew?" asked Beth raising an eyebrow.

"A Pirate crew!" said Luffy.

"I don't believe you!" said Beth crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'll show you!" said Luffy pulling the girl away.

"Luffy what are you doing! She needs rest!" said Chopper.

Luffy took to the deck where she saw that she was on a ship and the pirate flag (which she already knew of course).

"You really are pirates…" said Beth with her voice shaking.

That's when the other members of the crew showed up.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami, "Did you really have to do that! Look at her! She looks scared out of her mind!"

Beth began to cry, she turned around and screamed "I'm so sorry!" then began to bow before them. "I'm very sorry, I didn't believe you were pirates I would give you food or money as offerings but I don't think have some on me!"

She got some gum from her pocket, "Though if you want I have Juicy Fruit…"

There was a silence as the Straw Hats stared at her… the silence was defining until Zoro was the first to say something, "Okay… what are you talking about?"

"Well you see I'm a Pastafarian… we believe that the universe was created by the Flying Monster while drunk… the first Pastafarians were pirates and are absolute divine beings. In my world pirates ate just about extinct and it's causing great hardships for my planet… for with out pirates has caused an event called global warming to happen to my planet." Said Beth.

Chopper stared at her…

"Can you with me for a few minutes?" asked Chopper.

About 5 minutes later the once again left the sick bay.

"Well it appears she don't have a head injury." Said Chopper.

"A lot of people think that about me when they first meet me." Said Beth.

"Gee… I wonder why…" said Nami sarcastically.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy jumping in front Beth, "Do you hw to sing or play an instrument."

"Well I do know of a song…" said Beth.

"Really!" said Luffy, "Can you sing it now…"

"Sure…" said Beth with a sweat drop, "Well I'm guessing that this take place in a variation that Thriller Bark hasn't happened yet… when is that arc going to end? Really?" she thought.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji decided give a listen to her signing, while the others tired to ignore the strange girl that fell from the sky.

A good thing was that her singing was beautiful… the down side was her song "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and goes a little something like this: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and goes a little something like this:" she sang.

As she sang Usopp realized something, "She's reporting the song over and very again…" said

20 minutes later she still sang the same song… Usopp stopped listening after 5 minutes, Sanji after about 15… it was beginning to try Luffy's patience as well… Nami who was barley listening finally snapped.

"Will you stop signing! Already!" she yelled.

"Why? Is getting on your nerves?" asked Beth innocently.

"We need a crew meeting! Right now!" yelled Nami then pointed to Beth, "And not you!"

Everyone hurried into the dinning room.

"I guess my plan worked after all… it's best I'm not here…" she thought.

"I think when we get to the next island with a town we should leave her there." Said Nami.

"But she says she's not from this world!" said Luffy, "We can leave her!"

"But she's insane… who knows where she's really from." Said Zoro who was clearly annoyed by the girl.

"But she could be telling the truth." Said Robin.

"She could be a spy for all we know!" said Usopp.

"I don't know…" said Sanji, mostly because robin was taking Beth's side.

"We should a vote!" said Luffy.

"Fine with me!" said Nami, "All against keeping her on the ship."

Zoro, Nami, Usopp ad Chopper raised their hands.

"All for?" asked Luffy.

Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Franky all raised their hands.

"Really Franky?" asked Usopp surprised.

"I find her signing Super!" said Franky, "But her song choice."

"I'm sure she had different song." Said Sanji thinking about Beth's beautiful singing voice.

"Perhaps we should have compromise." Said Robin.

"I guess se can behave herself just enough…" said Nami.

"That's fine with me!" said Luffy happily.

The crew went to talk to Beth who humming Kokoro no Chizu while looking at her necklace.

"You can stay with us." Said Luffy.

"That's great!" said Beth.

"But you have to behave…" said Nami.

"Define "behave"… wait before you do… there's another pirate ship nearby and they're about the board us!" said Beth pointing the pirate ship that had gone unnoticed until she pointed it out.

"Why didn't you tell us before!" yelled Zoro.

Beth shrugged and hummed "I don't know."

Indeed Beth certainly has a way with first impressions… especially she was trying to get herself thrown off the ship… but who know what she was really planning…

Next Time: The Straw Hats fights some pirates, unfortunately a rather large member has his eyes Beth. Meanwhile Damien brings his plans closer! What will happen? Find out next time!


	2. Power of Wind!

Chapter 2: Power of Wind!

The Straw Hats stared the pirate ship then at the weirdo girl… then at the pirate ship.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" yelled Nami.

"Look, it's not my job to be look out…" said Beth, "Unless you ask me to."

"Just stay of the way and let us fight!" yelled Zoro.

Beth walked away with a smirk, it was better that they didn't see her powers… after all she was trying to get off the ship… maybe… but her powers would change their minds quickly.

She went to the upper deck where she just watched the fight… no one seemed to notice her which was okay… during the fight she began to get bored, so she began to "crush" random people head … right now it was Zoro.

"Look at you moss head, uh oh… you no longer have a head…" said Beth.

That's when she noticed someone staring at her… not to mention he was right next to her. She began to sweat drop.

"You're pretty…" said the man.

"This does not bold well…" she said in an all to too grim voice.

Then she sneezed… "Why do I have a feeling that the cry baby found out?" she thought.

Back on Earth, Kari and Larry were telling their friend who knew about what was going, Francisco what happened to Beth.

"What do you mean Damien sent her to another world?" asked Francisco.

"We really want to get her back too…" said Kari, "What are we going to do?"

Francisco began to cry, like her normally did (he had some emotional issues that needed to be worked out).

"Don't worry, Francisco… it's not that bad." Said Larry.

"No… that's not why I'm crying…" said Francisco, "Do you know what tomorrow… the day that tests the sanity of every person at H.J. Simpson High!"

Kari and Larry looked at each other, "Science Project Day…" both of them said with fear.

Science Project day was like a science fair at least once a month… sadly Beth and her lab partner Mina Mathews would always build robots that were either run a rampage, blow up or within 24 hours realize what humans are like and tries to take over the world… only once has a robot been a relative success named Blendo (who was put down because of copyright reasons).

"I know you want to save Beth… but please don't start long until tomorrow afternoon…" cried Francisco.

The two looked at each other… they knew that Beth could take care of herself… and then some, and they didn't want to deal with a deranged robot this month…

"Okay… we'll do it…" said Kari.

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

"Why do I have the feeling that my friends betrayed me in someway?" thought Beth with a sweat drop.

She then remembered the creepy big guy, she began to laugh nervously… she began inch away very slowly… the man followed she began to walk away the man followed… and before she tried to run away the man tackled her.

"What the!" she yelled.

"You're going to be mine!" he said.

She screamed very loud… back on the lower deck.

"That idiot!" yelled Zoro.

Sanji kicked away his opponents, "I'll go save her!" said Sanji.

Sanji ran up to where the guy was trying to have his way with Beth… unknowing what Beth was thinking.

"Great… looks like I do have to use my powers after all…" she thought.

"Oh no… he's rapping me. Whatever shall I do…" said Beth in a bored tone.

Before Sanji could do anything, Beth placed her hand on the guy's stomach "Power of Wind! Wind Gust!"

From Beth's hand came a powerful gust of wind, that sent the guy flying into the air.

"Think you can get away from me that easily ya bastard!" yelled Beth, "Crystal of Wind! Wind shoes!"

Wind came form her necklace and surrounded her shoes… she then ran towards where the guy went flying, not only that but her speed so s fast that nothing could compare… well expect for the Flash… and Brian from that one Episode of Family Guy. She ran towards and rand though the fight to get there the only thing they noticed was a strange gust of wind that blew past them. She met the guy before she could landed on the other end of the ship.

"Power of Wind! Wind Gust!" she once again called send him back flying back the way he came.

She then once again ran though the fight and went back to right next where Sanji was standing, she had a smirk.

"Time to see what happens when I double it!" she said, "Power of Wind! Double Wind Gust!"

This time she used both of her hands, with equal force the guy was sent flying with a star.

"And Team Rocket's blasting off again!" she said.

She then collapsed but Sanji managed to catch her.

"Are you okay?" asked Sanji trying his best not to go into Love Cook Mode.

"Oh… I didn't notice you…" said Beth with a small smile, "I'm fine… I just have to get used to my Wind Shoes power… that's all…"

She sighed and looked at Sanji with her eyes sparkling, "Can you please not tell anyone about my powers… I just want to keep it a secret…" said Beth.

Sanji nodded as he tried his best not to do his noodle dance…

"Hook, line and sinker… I know Sanji will keep it a secret." Thought Beth.

Sadly she didn't know that Luffy saw the second half of what happened, after the enemy pirates were driven away (after noticing that the Guy apparently named Tiny was no where to be found). Luffy ran towards Beth who had managed to catch her breath.

"What did you do back there!" yelled Luffy.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" said Beth with a sweat drop.

"I saw you sue some sort of powers! Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" asked Luffy.

"You saw that?" asked Beth with a sweat drop.

"Yeah what was awesome you teleported and threw that guy away!" yelled Luffy.

"D'oh!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Nami.

She has cool powers! I think she ate a devil fruit!" yelled Luffy.

"Hold on! What's a Devil Fruit!" yelled Beth.

"You don't know what's a Devil Fruit?" asked Luffy.

"No… another World remember…" said Beth.

"Oh… right…" said Luffy laughing.

"So wait you have Powers?" asked Zoro skeptically.

"Yes over wind…" said Beth.

"It's true I saw it myself." Said Sanji knowing that it wouldn't matter if he kept it a secret or not.

"I don't believe it." Said Zoro.

Beth smirked aimed her hand at Zoro and said "Power of Wind! Wind Gust!"

The gust of wind threw Zoro into a nearby wall.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"So is it normal to have those powers in your world?" asked Luffy.

"Hell no! Super powers are so rare that it's believed to be a work of fiction in my world." Said Beth, "Only me and 5 others have powers… I don't even know who two of them are…"

"So why do you have powers?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Beth in a tone that said "I'll tell you", "It's a secret…."

"Oh come on!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry but I don't feel like the telling story right now…" said Beth.

"Oh…" whined Luffy, "But you have to join the crew!"

Luffy's eyes were sparkling which was a sign with all the members (and in Beth's case fan girl) that there was no changing his mind.

"But…" said Beth knowing that her plan to get kicked off had failed.

"No buts already I decided!" said Luffy.

Beth sighed, then smirked, "You know what I just realized! I have yet introduced myself!" she yelled, "I'm Beth! I'm 16 years old and I'm a Pastafarian and my favorite band is Happy Irish Sidewalk! Don't call me "Elizabeth" "Lizzie" "Liz" "Eliza" or any other name like or I'll have to "popsicle" you!"

"What do you mean by "popsicle" you?" asked Luffy.

"I'm guessing she's just making something up so that we wouldn't call her by those names… isn't that right Lizzie?" asked Zoro.

"Where you broom or mop closet?" asked Beth with her eye twitching.

"Over in the Galley…" said Sanji point to the door.

Beth nodded and head to that room. She came back in less than a minute holding a mop. She had an evil.

"What is she going to do with that?" asked Zoro.

"Crystal of Wind! Wind Shoes!" she said.

She so fast Zoro had no time to react when she reappeared behind him, she had an evil smile at she "popsicle" him, Zoro winced in pain, as the crew tried to hold in their laughs. In fact Sanji, Luffy and Usopp fell to the ground in laughter. When Beth was finished Zoro still had the uncomfortable feeling the turned around and yelled at the girl.

"Why did you stick that mop up my ass!" he yelled.

"I told you was going to popsicle you! I gave you a warning" said Beth, "But no… you just had to call me that…"

Zoro gritted his teeth as he glared "You didn't say what you meant…" he said.

"Well you just had to push me then…" said Beth.

The two glared at each other… while the other sweat dropped.

Beth smirked "Well I failed at getting kicked off, at least I get live out my fan girl's dreams…annoying Zoro until he tries to kill me…" she thought.

The Straw Hats just stared at the two, still glaring at each other, not noticing the dark figure watching from the roof of the observation deck.

"So she befriended some locals… interesting… watch out Wind Guardian… I'm coming for you…" he said before he disappeared.

Next Time: It's been a day since Beth has arrived, and the Straw Hats have gotten used to her... well a little... but what happens when Damien shows up! Well he sort of shows up... it's rather complicated... what will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Damien’s Plan

A/N: There's some mild nudity in chapter, just a word of warning... 

Also, I think it's time you should learn about something me and my dad, we sometimes push each other to do things to see how far the other will go, earlier today, my dad (and this is true) joined up on this site, so if you want to PM him... his name is: s.c. penich... I added him to my favorite author's list... he says he's going to write stories but I doubt he will... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Damien's Plan

Beth began to wake up… she up and looked around, she was wondering where was then remembered "Oh… right… I'm on a pirate ship…", she was once again in the infirmary.

She remembered what happened yesterday afternoon… her fight with Zoro escalated to the extent that she began to chase her, she used Wind Shoes once again and after 10 minutes of it she passed out from exhaustion. She then woke up and caught everyone's names, she then entered an eating contest with Luffy… she lost, vomited and passed out yet again. Yep… she's established herself as freakin' insane! She was hungry… very hungry (then again she did vomit a lot). Chopper went into the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"Hellz yeah… I'm okay…" said Beth, then her stomach grumbled, "I'm really hungry I mean the reason I passed out was because of the combination of me being exhausted and me vomiting up so much!"

She got up and ran into the galley, she began to drool at the smell when she sat down next to Luffy.

"Hi Beth! I'm making your breakfast as we speak!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"So, are we going to have another eating contest?" asked Luffy.

"No… I maybe a nut job, but I'm not stupid, I learn from my mistakes." Said Beth, "And I learned I can't be in an eating contest with you… I'm sorry."

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"But I'll show you some more of my wind power after breakfast!" said Beth.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

And so after Nami and Robin came, they began to eat breakfast.

"So Beth… how were you sent here?" asked Zoro.

"Okay… one of the other people with powers from my world, Damien sent me here because he was bored… seriously… he say he randomly picked me but I don't believe him, I kicked his ass so hard when I first fought him it wasn't even funny!" said Beth.

"Okay…" said Zoro with a sweat drop, "I'm never going to ask her a question again…" he thought.

Sometime later Beth was showing Luffy, Chopper and Usopp her powers.

"Power of Wind! Multiple Wind Gust!" she said.

A ball of swirling wind appeared in her hand then broke appear into multiple small gusts of wind.

"That was so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"I have two more things to show you!" said Beth, "Sword of Wind! Appear to me!"

A sword appeared in her hands, it had a green blade and a yellow hilt, the sternest thing about it was the air swirling around it.

"With this sword I can unleash a deviating wind attack that makes the other attack seem like child's play." Said Beth.

"Wow that's so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"It's really ashamed that she's never going to unlock her true potential." Said a voice behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy surprised.

"You!" yelled Beth turned around slightly she held out her sword and sliced the person behind her in half. However, the thing was that the sword went though him, "What the!" she yelled.

"You know him?" asked Usopp.

"It's the guy that sent me here… Damien…" growled Beth glaring at him, "What learn one of new power that makes you immune to physical attacks."

"Nope… it's not like that at all…" said Damien laughing, "You can't hut me if I'm not psychically here… I'm just merely communicating with you though astral projection."

"I see…" said Beth gritting her teeth.

Luffy ran besides Beth, "What are you doing here?"

"Just giving you a warning! That I'm sending my little friends after Wind Guardian over here… since you her allies I'll make some that could be destroyed easily, after all they don't look like much." Said Damien.

Beth kept a strait face on the outside but on the inside she was laughing so hard "Noob!" she thought.

Damien disappeared and once he did several strange evil cat like monsters appeared on deck.

"What are those?" screamed Usopp.

Beth held her sword and sliced one in half, it disappeared immediately, Luffy punched one into the wall, it disappeared once it hit the wall.

"They might look scary but they are defeated easily! He's misunderestimating us! They can be easily destroyed!" said Beth.

Chopper switched to Heavy point while Usopp took out a simple slingshot. Within a few minutes the strange cat monsters were gone.

"Sword of Wind! Disappear!" said Beth as her sword disappeared.

"That was easy!" said Usopp.

"Can someone tell me why I just fought of against strange cats!" yelled Zoro.

"My bad!" called out Beth, "I'll explain everything!" she yelled.

Each member had fought of the monster (expect for Nami, the monsters were fought of for her by Sanji), they were now staring at Beth who was sitting lazily on of the stairs

"Okay… what I'm about to say is completely unbelievable, then again I'm a ship were the doctor us a talking shape shifting Jackalope." Said Beth.

"I'm a reindeer!" yelled Chopper.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Beth she took a breath, "You see every thousand years, there's a battle between good and evil: though the Child of Light and the Avatar of Darkness. They are warriors of Light the living embodiment of goodness in the universe and Darkness the living embodiment of evil in the universe."

"Those aren't original names." Said Usopp.

"Hey this is the truth! Okay" said Beth, "Now as I was saying, there was an agreement between the two that if Light lost 5 battles in a row, her next child after that will have 4 Guardians protecting her: the Guardian of Water, the Guardian of Earth, the Guardian of Fire and the Guardian of Wind…"

"I'm assuming you're the Guardian of Wind." Said Robin with a mysterious smile.

"Wow… you're good, I as half expecting someone to jump to conclusions and assume I'm the Child of Light… nope I'm the just the crazy sidekick who annoys half the cast with her antics." Said Beth, "The Child of Light is a girl named Kari, she's a good friend, we grew up together so she has a natural immunity to my antics…"

"So do you have any idea, why he sent you here?" asked Luffy.

"Well one he was bored, and the other was because he could eliminate Kari while one of her two Guardians weren't around." Said Beth.

"Wait I thought you said she had 4 Guardians." Said Luffy.

"She does, we just haven't found the other two yet, right now she only has the Guardian of Fire with her… I really have to get back as soon as possible…" said Beth, "Like I said Kari is a good friend! And I have to help her no matter what!"

"We'll help you find a way home!" said Luffy, "No matter what!"

"Thanks!" said Beth, she then sniffed her clothes, "Where can I do my laundry? I really they reek!"

"In there!" said Zoro pointing the room.

Beth went into the room.

"So do you believe her?" asked Nami.

"Well we did see that guy Damien…" said Usopp, "And besides I know when someone is lying."

"You voted her off the ship…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Hey…" said Usopp.

"Can someone tell me when my laundry is done…" said Beth.

They looked up to see that Beth… with the exception of her green crystal necklace, she was in the nude. The males either had a massive nosebleed (in Sanji's case passed out because of blood loss) or were blushing bright red.

"Why are you naked?" yelled Zoro.

"Because my only set of clothes are dirty! I didn't think of bringing any with me, and trust me I have a lot back home." Said Beth.

"You can borrow mine." Sighed Nami, usually she charged, but this was different, after all Beth didn't have any money… plus there was the fact she was currently nude.

"No way! Your boobs are twice the size of mine and you're taller than me by a few inches! You clothes are too big! " said Beth.

Nami gritted her teeth, "Luffy! We have to find a way to get her home, as soon as possible!" yelled Nami.

Nearby Damien watched though astral projection, "they were much stronger than I thought, I have to figure something out with them." He said as he disappeared.

And so, they learned the truth about Beth, but who knew what happen with Damien on their tail… only time will tell.

Next Time: The crew lands on an island, sadly lacking foresight Nami puts Beth in charge of making sure Luffy doesn't get into trouble... sure that's going to work out. Not only that but Beth thanks to light manages to talk to Kari and Larry though her dreams... what will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Everybody Wants Kung Fu Fighting!

Chapter 4: Everybody Wants Kung Fu Fighting!

Beth stared at the ceiling on the girl's room. She didn't know why she could get to sleep, maybe it was Nami's t-shirt that she was using a night gown (Nami made her borrow her clothes whether she liked it or not), maybe it was the first night she was actually awake before she went to sleep… who knew she just couldn't get to sleep.

The day was equally as tiring as the day before, Nami made her barrow her clothes (which was for free due to the fact that Beth would rather go in the nude then barrow her clothes), she annoyed Zoro until she got bored… but mostly hung out with Luffy though the day, they had become fast friends.

"I should really get some sleep…" she sighed finally falling to sleep.

She fell asleep… however the fact that that she landed in some sort of black void right after doesn't sound good.

"Where the hell am I!" she yelled.

"Beth!" came a voice.

She turned around and saw Kari and Larry, both in pajama's.

"You're okay!" said Kari in a tone of voice that said "I'm revealed, but then again I'm not surprised."

"Sure am!" said Beth giving V is for Victory, "Then again this might be just a dream and you're just figments of my imagination…"

This made both Kari and Larry sweat dropped.

"No… all of you are here…" said a kind gentle voice.

That's when Light, a woman of pure white hair, wearing a white dress appeared.

"Oh… hello…" said Kari with a hateful look in her eye that caused Light to sigh.

"Yep… still doesn't like me…" thought Light.

Light took a breath, "As you know Damien sent Beth into another world…"

"We know…" said Kari, "Are you okay, I mean… you're not in any trouble are you?"

'Well I have been annoying the locals! But it's been fun!" cheered Beth with a certain smile.

"One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean or just a world with pirates in general?" asked Kari.

"One Piece!" cheered Beth.

"Have you told them that you're from another world and in your world they're just a comic?" asked Kari.

"Yes to the first one, no to the 2nd… I may be crazy… but I'm, not that crazy…" said Beth with a big smile.

Light cleared her throat, "Anyways… I have good news and bad new…" said Light, "The good news is that it's easy for you to pick up Beth…"

"So how do we do it…" said Larry.

"Kari along with the help of at least Guardian must focus her power and focus on the world she 2ant to go to…" said Light, "However… there's the bad news."

"Which is…" said Beth.

"That Damien found out about this and created a shield that unless he's physically there then you two cant' transport there." Said Light.

'That's probably why he used Astral Projection…" said Beth.

"Right now we have to wait for an opening…" said Kari, "And hopefully he'll get board again and transport himself there."

"Sound like a plan to me…" said Beth.

"Now I'll leave you three to talk…" said Light disappearing.

Kari said nothing when Light disappeared, but Beth and Larry exchanged looks about Kari's hatred for her birthmother.

"We need to come up with something." Said Larry.

And so they came up with a plan: Kari and Larry would step up their search for the other Guardians while Beth won't try (the key word is TRY) to make the Straw Hats lives a living a hell… sadly Beth was bound by the unofficial laws of being a fan girl.

"What do you mean the unofficial laws of being a fan girl?" asked Larry.

"I must torture Zoro mercilessly and annoy him until he's close to snapping! Such is the ways of the hyperactive fan girl." Said Beth.

"Okay…" said Larry with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry…" said Beth, "I'll be all right!"

Larry sighed… he didn't know much about One Piece other than it was about pirates and that Beth learned how to fight with the sword from watching it.

Larry began to fade.

"Great morning training… time to get up…" said Larry.

Larry then disappeared.

"So…" said Beth, "I have the feeling that decided to wait up until today about Science project day…"

"Well… said Kari who then disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Beth knowing that Kari forced her awake so she would have to talk about it.

That's also when Beth woke up… she got dressed into her clothes, she then went into the Galley.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, since she as the second person there (other than Sanji cooking).

"Good morning!" said Luffy.

Sanji said nothing, but blushed at Beth, with the picture of her nude body still in his mind.

"You still thinking about me… aren't you?" asked Beth.

Sanji's nose began to bleed…

"Well I guess I can let you take another peak…" said Beth with a smile.

She began to lift up her shirt… but before she can take it off, Nami came and grabbed the crazy girl and dragged her out of the room… Sanji sighed relief before plugging his nose.

Outside, Nami glared at Beth.

"Are you crazy?" asked Nami.

"Do monkeys thro poop?" asked Beth.

Nami glared at Beth, "What I thought it was a game where we only answer with yes questions."

Nami sighed and realized there was no reasoning with her, "Just please don't get naked again… please…"

"I can't make any promises…" said Beth who then walked back to the galley.

Nami sighed and followed the crazy girl into the Galley.

Later after breakfast Beth was performing some stretching exercises.

"So what are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"Just some stretches my friend showed me… she's a gymnast!" said Beth, "I don't know if Damien is going to strike again or not so I need to be prepared, no to mentioned evil wanna be pirates!"

"Hey! It's an island!" said Chopper.

"Yays!" cheered Beth.

Later they mange dot land in a hidden spot…

"Let's go!" cheered Luffy.

"No not yet!" said Nami grabbing him, "We need to figure out who's going to go with you today."

"I'll go!" said Beth volunteering quickly.

"Fine…" sighed Nami not really paying attention… yep, the crazy earthling was getting to her.

"Yeah! Let's go Luffy!" said Beth.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

The two left quickly… the others stared at Nami as she slowly began to realize who volunteered to be with Luffy.

"She's getting to you… isn't she?" asked Zoro.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Nami.

The tow managed to get into town quickly.

"So where do you want to go…" said Beth.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

Beth looked at one of stores and shouted "No way!"

"What?" asked Luffy.

"That!' yelled Beth pointing to the Starbucks in front of her, "They exist here too?"

"Yeah they're everywhere." Said Luffy, "Why do they exist in your word too?"

"Yeah… weird…" said Beth.

"Let's go get something to eat!" said Luffy.

Both went into a tavern... and talked about whatever, that's when a pirate tapped Beth on her shoulder.

"Why are you honing out with that looser?" said the pirate.

"Not interested…" said Beth ignoring that guy, "Then there's the internet…"

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

The pirate grabbed her arm…

"Back off you perv! Power of Wind! Wind Gust!" she used her free hand to blast away way the pirate.

"Captain!" said an entire crew from a nearby booth.

"That girl just knocked the captain." Said another member.

"So Luffy… want a good old fashioned bar fight?" asked Beth.

Luffy shrugged, "Okay… I guess."

The entire pirate crew glared at both Beth and Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Beth, "Time out!"

Beth took out something from her pocket, "I need to check it if this still works!" she took out an iPod, "Good it's charged up and it's working!"

She put the volume all the way up.

"What is that thing?" asked Luffy.

"It's called an iPod… it's a music player from Earth." Said Beth, "It's tradition where I come from where music must play whenever you fight."

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"No… I just always wanted do to that." Said Beth.

"I don't think you know who we are…" said one of the pirates, "But our captain has 70 Million Berries on his head."

"The one I just knocked out?" asked Beth.

"Get them!" yelled the person that assumed Beth was the first mate.

Beth chose the song she wanted (Kung Fu Fighting Remix) as the two began to fight. Due to certain rules I won't the lyrics to fight… so just find a copy and read it to this fight…

The pirates jumped the two, Beth managed to kick them in the faces while Luffy punched two of them in the guts.

One of the pirates drew their swords and were about to attack Luffy when Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on him.

"Wait is that!" said one of the pirates.

At that movement Beth kicked that particular pirate in his Jimmy (always wanted to write that).

"That's Straw Hat Luffy!" yelled another pirate.

"The one that took on the world government?" asked one of the pirates.

That's when Luffy punched both of them in their face.

"Get out of here!" yelled another pirate.

They conscious members picked up all the knocked out members who then left the tavern screaming.

"Oh… the song didn't end yet." Said Beth picked up her iPod.

Outside, Sanji and Nami volunteered themselves to search for Beth and Luffy.

"Did you develop a crush on Beth?" asked Nami.

"Well…" said Sanji blushing.

"It's because you saw her naked… isn't it?" asked Nami.

Sanji blushed bright red…

Nami sighed… that's when the pirate crew ran past them.

"Luffy and Beth or Zoro?" asked Nami.

"Luffy…" sighed Sanji.

They went to the tavern to everyone staring at Luffy and Beth, they were both listening to her iPod (which had sense been turned down so they could listen it with the headphones).

"So this is most poplar band where you from?" asked Luffy.

"Yep… Happy Irish Sidewalk." Said Beth.

"Luffy… Beth…" said Nami dangerously.

Beth and Luffy noticed Nami.

"Hi! We didn't do anything! Honestly!" said Beth trying to sound innocent.

"Did you destroy the tavern." Said Nami with a sweat drop.

"No… monkey wearing a top hat playing the kazoo did." Said Beth.

"That's it… we're going shopping!" yelled Nami dragging the girl out.

"No! No! I don't want to go shopping!" yelled Beth.

"That's your punishment!" yelled Nami.

"No! No!" yelled Beth, "There's aren't any Hot Topic… there won't be any good stores! Don't make me go shopping!"

"So…" said Sanji.

"Same old, same old…" said Luffy.

Elsewhere Damien… or rather the spiritual form of Damien watched this… and laughed… he just came up with his next move.

Next Time: Beth runs away during shopping... in her underwear and the screaming "The Government put a chip in my brain" isn't helping either. But what happens when Damien sends more monsters the crew... that are much stronger this time... Fine out next time!


	5. Help! I’ve Got a Chip in my Brain!

A/N: There's a movie reference that's currently put in theaters, I won't say what the movie what it is... only that all the information I got from Wikipedia, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Help! I've Got a Chip in my Brain!

Nami dragged both Beth and Luffy shopping… Beth to buy new clothes… Beth kept warning Nami the entire time "You don't want to push me!", Nami would just ignore her. That's when they got to the store, Nami made Beth going to the changing while Luffy and Sanji waited in the store and kept watch of the stall should Beth escape…

"Is this really necessary?" asked Beth.

"Sorry… but yes…" said Nami.

"Nami there's something you should know about me… push me too far and I'll act out to such an extent that all the things I pulled so far seem like a quiet midday afternoon." Said Beth from the stall.

"Couldn't you just not do it?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Sorry that just who I am… I don't want to change and there's no I'm changing…" said Beth from the stall.

"Then why are you telling me?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"So that you know that I'm prepared to do something like and that you have the chance to back away…" said Beth from the stall.

Nami sweat dropped and said "Don't try to get me with that one…" said Nami.

"Fine… just don't say I didn't warn you…" said Beth.

Nami left to pick out some blouses for Beth… it was during this time Sanji and Luffy were talking not noticing the gust of wind coming from the curtain.

"Beth! I'm back! And I have clothes in your size!" yelled Nami.

No answer…

"Beth?" asked Nami she opened the curtain to find Beth missing and writing on the wall was "I told you not to push me!"

"She's escaped!" yelled Nami.

"I don't' get it… she didn't come out stall…" said Luffy.

"Was there a gust of wind?" asked Nami.

Both Luffy and Sanji sweat dropped.

"Sorry we didn't notice Nami!" said Sanji.

Outside Beth smirked… she knew Nami had realized she was missing, it was show time. She cleared her throat and began to yell "Help! Help! The government put a chip in my brain!"

Inside the store they heard Beth's yells…

"That little…" muttered Nami.

"She did warn you." Said Luffy pointing that part out.

"Let's just get her…" muttered Nami, "She better not be naked!"

Luffy grabbed Beth's clothes and they headed outside to find Beth in underwear screaming "The government put a chip in my brain! The government put a chip in my brain! They're going put chips into everyone's brains!"

Everyone in the street gapped at the strange girl.

"Well at least she has underwear on…" sighed Nami, "Luffy go get her!"

"Why me!" yelled Luffy, "She's my friend!"

"Just do it!" yelled Nami.

"They're putting chips in people brain's!" yelled Beth, "And the government took my baby! The government put a chip in my brain and took away my baby!"

"Beth!" yelled Luffy.

"Ah! Government agent!" yelled Beth running away from Luffy.

"That girl has issues…" said a woman.

"You said it…" said another woman.

Nami just sighed about what these woman were talking about…

For the next 20 minutes Beth avoided Luffy's capture... mostly by using a small amount of her wind power and the fact that Luffy didn't have the heart to capture her.

"Help! Help! The Government put a chip in my brain!" yelled Beth.

That's when Nami decided to wait a certain spot and grab the girl and dragged her into an alley.

"Just put your clothes on…" said Nami handing Beth her clothes.

"Oh… but I was having fun!" said Beth who proceeded to put her shirt and shorts on.

"Why did you do that?" asked Nami.

"Like I said… you pushed me…" said Beth taking out a list that read "Things to do before I die", she checked off on his list "Run around in underwear screaming "the government put a chip in my brain", it was in between "Gabbing random people and saying "I just want my family back"" and "Do the same (screaming the government put a chip in my brain) but naked".

"I really hope that you really find a way back to your world…" said Nami glaring at the girl.

"About that… I found out a way… but there's roadblocks…" said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Nami.

"Nami! Beth!" came Sanji's voice.

That's when both Sanji and Luffy joined them in the alley.

"Good, I can tell someone else at the same time." Said Beth.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

Beth began to explain the dream message she got and also explained the Light has that kind of power (since she is the living embodiment of goodness in the universe it would make sense) and about that if Damien physically appears in this world then Kari and Larry would be able to pick her up.

"Please tell me you're telling the truth." Sighed Nami.

"I swear I'm telling the truth…" said Beth in a very serious tone.

"You better be telling the truth…" said Nami glaring at Beth.

"Don't worry, I'm telling the truth." Said Beth.

"It's indeed true…" said a voice.

Thye looked up and saw Damien sitting on a nearby ledge.

"You!" yelled Luffy.

"Damien!" yelled Beth.

"So that's your enemy?" asked Sanji.

"That's right… the name's Damien…" said Damien, "Anyways time for some fun…"

That's when several creepy dog-sized bug like monsters appeared.

"Because those monsters… when they bite you will evilly explode after you start bleeding from your nose, mouth and ears…" said Damien with a laugh.

"Wow… that's incredibly evil… evil bugs that if they bite you will explode… not to mention the copy right infringement and it's not original…" said Beth.

"Damn it…" mutter Damien, the monster then disappeared, "You saw that movie too… didn't you?"

"I've been gone for 2 days… not two weeks… of course I saw it over the weekend…" muttered Beth.

Note: this author is just going on what she read on Wikipedia about this movie, she had no plans to see the movie…

"Fine then…" said Damien as more monsters appeared… they looked the same as the other bug like monster but his strange red eyes, "These ones just shoot lasers…"

"You know I forget that we're the same age but this is a sign that like boys your age you're freaking idiot…" said Beth.

"You'll pay for that…" said Damien.

"You stole you're first monsters from Cloverfield, your second set of monster are the same thing, but there's half-assed reclaiming for the bites…" said Beth.

Damien glared at Beth and said, "Screw you! These babies will start attacking as soon as my sprit leaves…"

Damien left and the weird bug like monster began to shoot the laser from their weird eyes. One the lasers grazed Nami's arms.

"What is that?" asked Nami.

"Laser… their concentrated beams of light that was so intense that can burn…" said Beth, "There's a lesser form but I didn't bring my pointer with me…"

The three began to fight the monsters. But they were tough, especially since the Straw Hats didn't know how to deal with lasers…. Neither did Beth as she knew about lasers she got from TV… the monsters needed a few hits to be destroyed…

"Gum Gum Gattling Gun!" called out Luffy.

"Power of Wind! Multiple Wind Gust!" called out Beth.

Sanji kicked several of the laser firing bugs.

"All right!" cheered Nami.

"Shouldn't you be helping!" yelled Beth.

"I'm injured…" said Nami.

Beth rolled her eyes…

"What are we going to do with these things!" yelled Sanji kicking another.

"Maybe you could that really strong attack…" said Luffy to Beth.

"It might be might be a excessive…" said Beth crossing her arms, "So what the hay!"

"You just said it was excessive!" yelled Nami.

"Hey… you're not helping…" said Beth, "Sword of Wind! Appear to me!"

Her sword appeared in her hands… "All right! Sword of Wind! Wind Slice!" she sliced the air using her sword which created a huge gust of wind destroying nearly all of the laser shooing bugs and a few building as well…

"That was so awesome!" yelled Luffy.

"That was amazing Beth!" said Sanji in doing his noodle dance.

"That really excessive!" yelled Nami.

That's when tow more laser shooting bugs appeared.

"Hey they escaped the blast!" yelled Beth.

"I got them!" yelled Luffy, "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy shot the last 2 bug monster away.

"We have to get out here right now!" yelled Nami.

"Why?" asked Beth and Luffy.

"Because that nut job just destroyed some buildings!" yelled Nami.

"Oh… yeah… good point…" said Luffy.

All of them ran out of the alley and back to the ship.

Sometime later after had just finished explaining things about the original monsters to Luffy.

"Hey…" said Usopp and Chopper joining the two, Something destroyed some buildings in town."

"I know… that was me!" said Beth giving the V is for Victory.

"That's not something to be proud of…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"But you should have seen her do it…" said Luffy, "It was awesome!"

Usopp and Chopper sweat dropped.

That's when Nami showed up with shopping bag.

"These are for you!" yelled Nami forcing the bags into Beth's hands.

Beth began to look though the clothes she had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ewww… these are too preppy!" yelled Beth.

"Well too bad you're going to wear them." Said Nami.

"Well what did I show what happens if you push me?" asked Beth.

The two began to glare at each other… it can be safe to assume that Nami has gotten used to Beth and didn't like her… and Beth… Nami needs to learn her lesions, bad things happen when you push her around…

Sometime later… during dinner, Beth told the others about the situation.

"So if Damien shows up physically in this world then you're friends can show up and pick you up." Said Robin.

"Bingo!" said Beth.

"Their not as insane as you? As they?" asked Zoro.

"Nope… their not… Kari's perfectly sane and Larry… well he's normal… I haven't known him long enough…" said Beth, "But until Damien gets tired of this little game he'll come psychically and the fact his first set of monsters shows me that he's getting bored of this little game very quickly… all we have to do is wait…"

Nami and Zoro sighed… knowing that Beth might there for a while... and who knows when Damien would show up psychically…

Next Time: Beth and Zoro duke it out using swords. Meanwhile Damien discovers the Straw Hats secret... that one Earth their fictional characters. What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Beth VS Zoro

Chapter 6: Beth VS Zoro

Beth was having another shared dream with Kari and Larry… they were talking about something should Damien come to the One Piece world.

"So… you really would try to use the same way to trap you there the same way the trap us along with you…" said Kari.

"She has a point…" said Larry with a sigh.

"Okay… Light said we will know if he's there…" said Kari.

"Okay… other than clothes can you bring outer things as well…" said Beth, "Like one of the special I-Pod chargers Mina invented…"

"Sure…" said Kari with a shrug, "So… it's been another day… how were things?"

"Well… I pissed off Nami and made enemies with her… let's say she pushed me too far and I did something on my list…" said Beth.

Kari sweat dropped.

"Is the list that bad?" asked Larry.

"The things on her list is the height of her craziness and their usually something illegal…" said Kari.

"I see…" said Larry with a sweat drop.

That's when Larry began to fade, "Well I have to go training!" he said.

"So…" said Kari, "I've always wondered… do you have a One Piece crush?"

"No… I'm not that sort of fan girl… but that don't mean I'm going to torture Zoro mercilessly! That's what I'm going to do today!" she said as she began to laugh evilly.

Kari merely giggled after all, she was used to her behavior, the two did grow up together after all.

Later that morning after breakfast, Zoro was asleep… and he woke up Beth drawing on his face singing "Doodle, doodle, doodle, doodley doodle."

"What the hell! Beth!" yelled Zoro.

Sometime later, Zoro decided to weight train outside, it was a nice day so why not. That's when he saw Beth running towards him, wait she passed him never mind… however he didn't not the rope she was carrying that was to the mast, headed right for his legs… that's also when Beth used Wind Shoes… the rope tripped Zoro and fortunately the weights didn't crush him.

"BETH!" he yelled. Getting up to look for the crazed earth girl.

Sometime later still, Zoro was taking a nap, he woke up and began to look around… fortunately there was no crazy girl around… he got up when he heard Beth, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper laughing like crazy, they were writing something down.

"Okay, okay… by default we have to use this one: Zoro's tears cures cancer… too bad he doesn't cry… EVER!" said Beth.

The three boys began to laugh hysterically, Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What are they talking about?"

"Zoro facts." Said robin reading a book, "Their based on false facts about some guy named Chuck Norris in Beth's world… they're blatant lies about you…" said Robin reading a book.

Zoro began to grit his teeth, after all it wasn't even lunch yet and all this happened.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Damien was at the library, decided to once again look up the classical elements… well more like the element Air on Wikipedia. But as one knows a lot of the time on Wikipedia one gets distracted, after hours on Wikipedia and unknown articles, he somehow found him self on MacGuffin…

"What article that has a link should I go to?" asked Damien, then he noticed in the list of MacGuffin was the treasure in One Piece (it's true, it's really on that page), "If memory serves, Wind Guardian is a huge fan of the show… this would be the perfect way to get to know her…"

When he clicked on the page he saw the picture with the title… and noticed the Jolly Roger in the O, "The Straw Hat Pirates, huh?" asked Damien he clicked on them and saw the crew picture… that's when he realized it… he bang to laugh manically "I can't believe it! I sent her to a world that's fictional here! And she's a big fan of that comic! MWA HAHAHAHA!" he laughed.

That's when the Liberian hit him in the head with a book, "Shush… this is a library." She said.

"Yes ma'am…" said Damien rubbing his head.

Sometime later, after lunch Beth was performing exercise with her sword. Zoro walked over to her.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro walking up to her.

"I haven't tortured you anyway since before lunch… I'm training right now so don't bother me." Said Beth.

"You bothered me during my training so why can't I bother yours?" asked Zoro.

"Damn it…" muttered Beth, "Sword of Wind! Disappear!"

The sword disappeared and Beth crossed her arms across her chest, "What is it moss head?"

"I just want to know is why your torturing me and only me!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh come on, I'm not torturing only you." Said Beth with a smirk.

That's when they heard a yell, "Who make my cola explode!" yelled Franky.

Beth took out some Mentos, "What did you think I would use this for? To freshen my breath? To get out of a difficult situation using it's minty freshness? No, I used to make Franky's cola explode." Said Beth, "And don't me started on Nami."

"So is it true you ran around in your underwear shouting something crazy?" asked Zoro.

"Hey, it could have been worse, I could have been naked while yelling it." Said Beth with a smirk.

"But why me!" yelled Zoro.

Beth smirked, "It's the laws of the fan girl." Said Beth, "When you go into another world and you befriend a group of locals you must torture the grumpiest one mercilessly… sorry… but I'm tied to my people's laws…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoro glaring at Beth.

"I'm a fan girl… that what they call my type on Earth… and we are bound by certain laws… sorry but you're the grumpiest." Said Beth with an evil smirk.

Zoro began to twitch, "You… you…" he growled, "That's it we're fighting."

Beth continued to smirk, "You mean like a sword fighting duel… fine… I accept." She said.

The two glared at each other.

Meanwhile back on Earth, when Damien was looking though Beth's room using the best Stealth he had as to not alter her parents or brother.

"So she had wall scrolls…" he said with a smirk, then looked at her library of One Piece manga… and the DVDs she had… "So she does what that dub… interesting…" he said with a raised eyebrow.

He began to go though more, that's when Malcolm, Beth's 10 year old brother entered the room.

"Who are you!" yelled Malcolm.

"I'm sorry…" said Damien with a false tone of fear in his voice, he wasn't above injuring her little brother.

Malcolm chuckled, "I'm just kidding, my sister's on vacation and you're the 5th person to go though her room since she's been gone. I know you're looking for evidence to get her in trouble in someway so I'm not going to tell my parents, FYI… there's some good evidence under her bed…"

"So… wait? Your saying that since she's been gone, people have been going though her room?" asked Damien.

Malcolm snorted, "That's a good one…" he said.

Malcolm left the door way and Damien sweat dropped, "I really don't want to know what she does to people." He said with a sweat drop.

Back in the One Piece world, the Straw Hats looked at the two. Both had their sword drawn.

"You better not use any of your crazy wind powers." Said Zoro.

"And you better not go easy on me!" said Beth.

"Why is she going against Zoro? Is she crazy?" yelled Usopp.

Everyone looked at Usopp, who began to laugh, "Oh, right!" he said.

The two ran towards each other… the tow began to clash swords, and Zoro was the clear winner to all ready, as Beth was struggling.

"Damn it… I overestimated my abilities…" thought Beth.

The two continued to clash three against one, very skilled to only some skill, that's when Zoro managed to knock to her away really easily.

"Damn it…" mutter Beth, then she remembered something, "That's it!" she thought.

She took out her Mentos (note: for best effect, re-read after Beth's thoughts about overestimated her abilities… while listening or thinking about the Mentos song). She ate the Mentos and charged at Zoro ready to use Mentos minty freshness to win this battle.

Back on Earth, Damien laughed, he had the perfect plan to get Beth alone… since it seemed that the Straw Hats either tolerated her behavior or enjoyed it.

"This is going to perfect… she won't have her allies any more to be sure! He said while laughing.

Back on the One Piece world, Beth woke up in the infirmary, she saw both Luffy and Chopper were looking at her.

"Ow… what happened?" asked Beth, he chest hurt a lot, it was like some almost cut her open.

"Well after you ate that breath mint, Zoro used Oni Giri on you and you passed out quickly." Said Luffy.

"You should really rest, you're really injured." Said Chopper.

"Fine…" said Beth with huff, "Damn you Mentos! You ruined my life again!"

"Why did you think you could win by eating a breath mint?" Asked Luffy.

"Because you touch yourself at night." Said Beth.

Luffy shrugged, he knew that Beth was weird and that's what he liked about her… but little he know was that soon his friendship with Beth would be tested due to the secret about their two worlds that she's been hiding from him… for being a fictional character that she loved and admired was something big... really, really big.

Next Time: Damien's Sprit once again shows up and tells them the truth about Beth and her fandom... how will crew react to Beth keeping this from them... it will only be said that no one will expect the reaction... not in a million years.


	7. Fictional People

Chapter 7: Fictional People

Beth did some exercises before breakfast… she showed no signs of the duel between her and Zoro from the day before. Chopper and Luffy stared at the crazy girl.

"Beth… I know your perfectly fine…" said Chopper, "But how did you get healed over night?"

"Oh right…" said Beth, "I forgot to explain this morning."

(Flashback)

They were having another shared dream… Kari stared at Beth's condition.

"What happened to you?" asked Kari with a sweat drop.

"No big deal… got into a duel with Zoro… sustained some pretty serious injuries." Said Beth with a shrug.

"No big deal!" yelled Kari with a sweat drop she then sighed, "Okay… can I take a look at you wounds… I was to make sure that I might be able to heal them."

"I'm going to look away…" said Larry turned around.

Kari began to examine her wounds.

"I think I might be able to heal then at this point… but…" said Kari.

Beth noticed that was looking at her… which prompted her to create a brick with her mind and throw it him shouting "Perv!"

"Ow…" said Larry, "How did you do that?"

"It's a dream." Said Beth with a shrug.

"By the way…" said Light appearing, "You're powers will be able to carried though the dreams… don't worry about it…"

"Okay… thanks…" said Kari glaring at Light, "Crystal of Light! Heal Beth's Wounds!"

Beth was bathed in light as her wounds healed, "All right! I'm healed again!"

"But remember Beth… if you do that again… then I'm not going to heal your wounds…"

"But why?" cried Beth.

"Because if I do so then you wouldn't learn your lesion…" sighed Kari.

Beth sighed, knowing she was right.

(End of Flashback)

"So your friend Kari did it…" said Luffy.

"That's right… but she won't heal me again if I get into another sword duel…" said Beth with a smirk.

Both of them sweat dropped.

"I guess that makes sense." Said Luffy.

"She says it's because I didn't learned my lesion." Said Beth.

Meanwhile top of the observation deck, Damien's sprit watched them.

"I wonder what they would do to you… this will be fun…" said Damien with an evil smirk.

Sometime after breakfast, Beth and Luffy were talking about Earth…

"Wow Earth sounds so cool!" said Luffy, "Cars, planes, TVs… I would love to go there…"

"I bet a lot of fan girls would live it too…" she thought, but she verbalized, "But remember, you'd have to hide your powers. After all, not many people have super powers except in fiction."

"I know." Said Luffy with a big smile.

"You know… I bet in that world, your fictional as well…" said a voice.

"What?" said Luffy.

Both turned around and saw Damien who was smiling evilly.

"Damien…" growled Beth.

Damien laughed as he created a strange black snake that threw the two the lower deck, with them landing on the deck with a loud thump, the other Straw Hats heard this and ran over to the two.

"Ow…" muttered Beth.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine! Didn't hurt at all!" said Luffy with a big smile.

"If he was physically here I would kick his ass!" yelled Beth angrily.

"That would be a laugh…" said Damien's apart appearing to them, "By the way Beth… I found something interesting Wikipedia…"

"What? That bananas are an excellent source of potassium?" asked Beth sarcastically.

"No…" said Damien

"Americans will never embrace soccer." Said Beth before Damien could say what it was.

"No…" muttered Damien.

"More than two shakes and it's playing with yourself." Said Beth trying not to laugh at that one.

"No… you stole that from The Simpson Movie…" growled Damien staring at Beth, "But rather something about your new friends…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"See I was Wikipedia yesterday, and looking up ways to crush your power, then I got board and went form page to page." Said Damien with an evil smirk, "A certain comic about a certain pirate crew…"

"Oh… fuck me…" said Beth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami.

"You see on Earth, this world is portrayed in books, TV and movie… the stories of what happens are seen by those who want to watch or read them." Said Damien who began to laugh evilly, "Beth here knew about that and kept it front you… in fact she's a huge fan of you guys and even learned how to use sword partially thanks to you sword boy… she's actually admitted that to me."

"Is that true?" asked Luffy staring at Beth.

"It's true." Said Beth with a sigh, "Sorry I kept that from you guys… I'm sorry… I didn't want you be freaked out about that. I mean knowing that millions of people watch or read most of the stuff you do might drive nuts."

They all stared at Beth who was sighing heavily, Damien began to laugh evilly, "So I'm going to send my little friends after you… I can't wait for the show." he said before disappearing.

That's when strange werewolf like monster appeared from nowhere.

"Look I'll just tae these things alone and then leave okay…" said Beth, "Sword of Wind! Appear to me!"

Her sword appeared in her hand, "Crystal of Wind! Wind Shoes!" she said as the wind appeared on her feet.

She ran towards two of the werewolves with here sword drawn and managed to stab two of them, causing them to designate. The Straw Hats were just staring at the girl wondering how she could keep such a big secret from them… and had a very good reason.

One of the Werewolves shot a strange beam from it's mouth at Beth, sending her flying into the mast.

"Beth!" cried Chopper, "Doctor!"

"You're the doctor…" pointed out Nami.

"Oh right!" said Chopper with a small laugh, then began to run around even more.

"That's it!" yelled Luffy, he didn't care if Beth kept it from them… she was still his friend, "Gum Gum Gattling Gun!"

All the punches managed to hit the rest of the Werewolves causing them to disappear.

"They were pretty weak." Said Luffy with a smirk.

"Thanks Luffy…" said Beth who seemed to fine after hitting the mast, "I wanted to fight them off before I escape but hey..."

"What do you mean escape?" asked chopper, "You're injured!"

"Hey I've been in worse shape before…" said Beth with a shrug, "Sorry but I should leave for obvious reasons!"

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I kept a secret from you… a big secret! You guys are fictional characters in my world… Ones that I love! So it's best I leave and you guys go to your next destination… really!" said Beth she walked over to the side of the ship and looked she was about to jump off.

"Please don't leave Beth!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"You can stay here!" yelled Luffy.

Beth shook her head, "I should get really get going… I mean! It's best I get away from here… I'm sure I can walk on water… I never tried… I never really wanted to try because it reminds me of Jesus and Ninjas… so… have a good life!" she took a breath, "Crystal of…" but she was cut off by Robin covering her mouth using her powers before could complete the incantation.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Nami who began to drag Beth off.

"Why is she keeping Beth here?" asked Zoro.

"She spent money on her…" said Usopp with a sweat drop.

Later in the galley, the Straw Hats stared at girl…

"So you hid this from us… even though you knew about it…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"Yes." said Beth.

"And you kept this from us because you thought it drive us crazy?" asked Nami.

"For the last time yes! We've been going though this the last half an hour!" yelled Beth.

During this conversation Nami had told everyone to be quiet and let her talk… unfortunately she was just talking in circles.

Nami sighed, she then looked at Beth, "I'm just surprised, you did something rational." Said Nami.

"Oh come on I do rational things." Said Beth.

"So you call walking around naked, running around in your underwear, pick fights with Zoro and starting bar fights rational?" asked Usopp.

"Good point…" said Beth with a shrug, "To be honest, I was really sort of hopping when I got here that would kick me off after I got here. I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't shown my powers then you would have kicked me off for sure… in fact I was hopping that would incase I accidentally spilled the beans!"

"She tired to get kicked off so that she wouldn't tell us…" thought everyone but Luffy with sweat drops.

"That's so nice." Said Luffy, "And that's why you're staying!"

"What are you sure!" said Beth truly surprised.

"You had a good reason for not telling us!" yelled Luffy, "And you're my friend! So that's why you're staying!"

"Thanks…" said Beth with a smile she looked at them, "You know… you could ask me questions about how people react in my world. But I'll only answer three… to make sure you don't ask too much."

"So you've seen everything about us?" asked Nami.

"No… Oda-Sensei didn't show everything… just important parts…" said Beth, "Oda-Sensei is the guy who writer's about you… I don't know him… he lives in a different country, that's what fans call him."

"So you know a lot about us?" asked Sanji.

"I know quite a bit about each of your pasts… I won't go into detail how much I know." Said Beth a smirk, "Though I do have some emotional blackmail with you guys…"

This made everyone sweat drop.

"So…" said Zoro, "The laws of the fan girl…"

"I lied about the grumpiest person part…" said Beth trying not to laugh, "The truth about the fan girl is that if a fan girl somehow go to this world, they must torment you Zoë…"

"Hey don't call me Zoë!" yelled Zoro.

"I would switch the R in your name with an L, but that name is too evil…" said Beth trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong with "Zolo"?" asked Luffy.

"Sorry that's it for questions!" yelled Beth who then sniffed her clothes, "Their smelly again… I'm going to wash them again…"

Beth left the room… then Nami remembered something, "Hey get back here! You have to put on some decent clothes!"

"Make me!" they heard Beth yell.

"How did we get caught up in this again?" asked Usopp.

"Who knows…" said Franky.

Meanwhile back on Earth Damien was sitting on top of a building, he knew that Straw Hats accepted that fact… and that they were okay with was because it was probably one of the few times Beth acted rationally.

"So what am I going to do now… her bond with the captain has grown too strong." He thought… that when he remembered something… "The experiment… that's perfect… too perfect… well Little Kari… Lawrence… you're about to fall in the most ingenious trap, ever…" he began to laugh evilly… knowing that was going to happen was something that would be bad for others… but good for him.

Next Time: The Crew lands on a deserted island... that's when the crew begins to disappear one by one... Beth quickly finds out it's Damien's doing... what will happen when she finds out it's the real Damien and not his sprit... what will happen? Can Beth and Luffy save the day? Will Damien managed to kill the Wind Guardian? Will Kari and Larry show up? Find out next time!

A/N: Well this is the end of the first of two arcs. I have already planned the end of this story, which is only made up of two arcs... this ends the first arc, the 2nd Arc will focus more on Kari and Luffy than on Beth... just a word of warning.


	8. Damien’s True Power

A/N: Well this begins the 2nd of two arcs... and also if you're a fan of the Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina... Mina has a small cameo in this chapter... enjoy!

Chapter 8: Damien's True Power

Sanji glared at Luffy, Luffy had managed to find out the code for the lock, because of that he ate all of the food from the fridge.

"For the last time! I found on my own!" yelled Luffy.

"I doubt it… someone told you… now tell me who!" yelled Sanji.

Luffy shifted his eyes towards Beth who was in the room whistling innocently. Implying her guilt… but Sanji didn't notice her implying her guilt... so after 20 minutes he gave up… but not before kicking the idiot to a bloody pulp.

Sometime later Beth and Luffy were laughing really hard.

"See I told you he wouldn't blame me!" laughed Beth.

"You were right!" laughed Luffy.

Beth stopped laughing… when she saw something in the distance.

"Is that an island." said Beth.

"Hey! It's an island!" yelled Luffy.

"We know…" said Nami joining them, "You were laughing s hard we don't think either of you heard us."

"Oh… okay…" said Luffy.

On the nearby island Damien's sprit smirked… "I guess it's time to return to my body then return here…"

His sprit went back to Earth… when he was back in his body again he vanished in a strange shadow.

In H.J. Simpson High in the lunchroom (it was lunch time), both Larry and Kari had a strange feeling.

"What is it?" asked Francisco.

"Just a strange feeling." Said Kari.

"Yeah those sloppy Joes can do that you." Said Beth's best friend Mina.

Kari nodded to Larry who nodded back… they knew what it meant…. Damien was no longer in that world, and knowing him… he was going to be gone for quite a while.

Back in the One Piece world, Luffy and Beth were going to go on an adventure on the island, which looked uninhabited.

"Luffy…" said Nami just as they were about to leave, "I know it's easy for your mind to wander."

Inside of Luffy's head three cartoon characters from the 1930s danced to Turkey in the Straw… why this was happening no one knew… or how he even knew what 1930s cartoon characters looked like.

"You and Beth better not get into any trouble…" said Nami.

"Don't worry we won't!" said Luffy wit ha big grin.

Beth was humming Turkey in the Straw.

"You know what I have that song stuck in my head… weird." Said Luffy.

The two wandering into the forest… at the same time Sanji and Zoro did the same once again getting into a fight over who could kill the biggest animal, Damien watched from a nearby tree.

"So the captain is with her… I won't go after him… after it would be an interesting suspires for her…. It needs to be…" said Damien with a laugh, "Maybe I should wait a bit… until I know if Little Kari and Lawrence will get the message I'm here… otherwise this plan won't work without them here."

Meanwhile in the frost while looking around the forest, Beth and Luffy talked.

"You know a lot about us…" said Luffy, "Do you know about the future?"

"Like I said before! I'm not telling!" said Beth sticking her tongue out.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

Beth sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Ever since I got to this island I've had this bad feeling." Said Beth, "I can't seem to shake it."

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"Just kidding!" yelled Beth, "Tag you're it!"

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Can't catch me!" yelled Beth.

"That's it!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile back on Earth, school was finally let out. Kari and Larry met with Francisco, after all he was only one they could trust on this one.

"Okay Francisco… can you go get me a some outfits from my house." Said Kari.

"Okay! Do I?" asked Francisco who began to sniffle.

"Do you have to go though my… things…" said Kari, "But you have permission. I'm going to Beth's house to get clothes and things… after all unlike you, she won't kill me for going though her underwear. "

"Are you sure Damien will trap us there as well." Asked Larry.

"We haven't found the other Gradations yet, so yes, he will. We'll meet at the training ground in 20 minutes." Said Kari.

The together two nodded and split up, with Larry going to his house, Francisco going to Kari's house and Kari going to Beth's house.

Back in the One Piece world… the Straw Hats were enjoying the nice quiet day, with Luffy and Beth exploring the forest the rest of the crew can relax.

"Well…" sighed Nami, "It looks like the Log Pose has already set." She said.

"So that means that we'll be leaving this island once everyone returns?" asked Chopper.

Yeah…" said Nami.

"That really depends on if you're able to leave." Said a voice.

That's when Damien appeared.

"It's you!" yelled Usopp, "Wait aren't you just a sport.

Damien took out a dagger and threw it at the liar barely, "Not this time! Things haven't going as I planned so I decided to come here personally!"

"Well Beth isn't here…" said Nami.

"I know that… you're going to be my captives." Said Damien with a snicker.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Franky.

The Straw Hats surrounded the boy, who only smirked evilly. That's when strange shadows appeared and engulfed the members stopped at each one of their necks.

"What is that it!" yelled Nami.

"You really think normal humans can stand up to me… even with the powers of the Devil Fruit none of you have a chance… only the Child of Light and her two Guardians have a chance… and they haven't even fully unlocked their true powers.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Chopper who tried to transform but the strange shows would let him.

"I'm holding you captive… I already have Love Cook and Moss head." Said Damien with an evil smirk.

"What!" said Usopp shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm not going after you captain… he's with Wind Guardian so what's' the point." Said Damien.

He took out a note with a piece of tape and stuck it on the mast. He smirked as he and his captives disappeared. And reappeared in the middle of the forest where Sanji and Zoro were… and they stuck in the same shadows as they were.

"Nami! Robin! Are you okay?" asked Sanji.

"Well if you don't count that we're captive." Said Nami.

"Let us go right now!" demanded Zoro.

"I'll let you go as soon as I kill Wind Guardian or if she defeats… and it's no use struggling… the only person who can break though my shadows is Little Kari." Said Damien.

Elsewhere in the forest, Beth look on top of the tree, looking for the Thousand Sunny.

"I see it!" yelled Beth who then jumped down.

"All right!" cheered Luffy who's stomach then growled.

"You know... maybe it was a bad idea to give you the combination." Said Beth with a sweat drop.

She jumped down from the tree and the two raced to the Thousand Sunny.

"I win!" cheered Luffy.

"No fair!" said Beth.

"You were the one didn't want to use powers." Said Luffy with a laugh.

That's when they both noticed something off.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Is anyone here!" called out Beth.

"I don't think anyone is here…" said Luffy.

That's when Beth saw the note Damien left them, she grabbed and read it out loud "Dear Wind Guardian and Straw Hat…I am psychically in this world and I have taken your friends. If you want them back Wind Guardian must come to the exact center of the island. She will know where I am… Straw Hat if you come… you will become my hostage as well. Sign Damien, the Avatar of Darkness."

"He's taken them!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm not surprised…" muttered Beth gritting her teeth.

"We have to get them back!" yelled Luffy.

"You're waiting!" yelled Beth.

"What!" yelled Luffy, "No way!"

"Look… if you go you'll be his hostage too." Said Beth.

"I don't care!" yelled Luffy.

That's when Beth remembered something, "Stay here for a while then… I don't know what will happen but if you stay here then I know something will happen… and that when that does you will know when to go." Said Beth.

"What?" said Luffy who tilted his head in confusion.

"See ya!" said Beth, "Crystal of Wind! Wind Shoes!"

With that she was gone!

"Hey!" yelled Luffy he sighed and realized that whatever it was, he knew something would happen.

Back with Beth, she ran towards the part of the forest where they were supposed to meet.

"That bastard… I should have known he would drag them into this…" muttered Beth as she ran towards the place.

Meanwhile Damien calmly waited…

"Let us go right now!" yelled Usopp, "If you don't! I know Luffy will come and beat you to a bloody pulp."

Damien just laughed, "I think Wind Guardian is going to act noble tell him stay where he is… she's crazy that way!"

That's when Beth arrived…

"Damien! Let them go right now! They have nothing to with this fight!" yelled Beth.

"Sorry… but that's not my style." Said Damien with a smirk.

"Let them go right now!" yelled Beth, "Because you will pay if you don't."

"Hey! Where's Luffy?" asked Nami.

"He's back at the ship… I left him there, I told him he'd know when he would join me." Said Beth, "I'll leave it at that."

"Aren't you noble Beth." Said Damien with an evil chuckle.

"Like I said! Let them go!" yelled Beth.

"Why what are you going to do?" asked Damien with a laugh.

"Well first I'm going to kick you're ass so hard that you're going to need a proctologist!" yelled Beth.

"Yeah right…" snorted Damien.

"Also I'm sure that the Flying Spaghetti Monster will make you pay as well."

"What?" said Damien with a sweat drop.

That's when Beth began a strange incoherent rant about pirates and the Flying Spaghetti monster, which included stuff about global warming… it's best it's not known what she said.

"I know… I shouldn't be asking for your opinion… but are you okay with me shutting her up?" asked Damien.

"I'm okay with it." Said Zoro.

"Zoro…" muttered Nami, she was annoyed… but she knew Damien was going to attack her.

"Okay…" said Damien, "Sword of Darkness! Appear to me!"

Damien's own evil looking sword that seemed to suck away the light appeared in his hands "Sword of Darkness! Darkness Slice!" Damien swiped his sword, creating a wave of pure Darkness that aimed it self towards Beth hit her head on and sending her flying into several trees… she managed to get up.

"Ow that hurt you bastard!" yelled Beth shaking it off while glaring at Damien then glared at the immobile Zoro, "And don't think you're getting away with Sash Boy!" she yelled pointing at Zoro.

"I jut thought he was going to punch her… not do something like that…" muttered Zoro.

"That doesn't exactly help you know…" muttered Nami.

"Okay! Damien, you asked fro it!" said Beth, "Sword of Wind! Appear to me!"

Beth sword appeared in her hand and she was ready to fight.

Back on Earth, Kari had a backpack filled with Beth's stuff she wanted. Malcolm followed Kari.

"So you might bring back Beth today?" asked Malcolm.

"Maybe… he might trap us there too." Said Kari.

"I do miss her… but then again I don't… she's a terrible sister." Said Malcolm, "Then again it will stop all the break ins…"

"I know…" said Kari.

Kari got to the training ground where she met up with Larry and Francisco.

"I have your stuff." Said Francisco handing Kari the bag while blushing.

"Thanks you're a good friend." Said Kari.

"So how are we going to get there?" asked Larry.

That's when it came to both of them.

"Um you might you guys might want to back a bit." Said Kari.

"Okay!" said Francisco.

"Right!" said Malcolm the two backed away.

"Crystal of Light!" said Kari.

"Crystal of Fire!" said Larry.

"Other Worldly Teleportation!" said both.

The two of them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Do you think they're come back." Said Malcolm.

"They will…" said Francisco with a nod.

There was a sluice, "Is okay to say I don't miss your sister?" asked Francisco.

"That's okay… I don't either." Said Malcolm.

Back at the Thousand Sunny… Luffy was anxious… he didn't know what Beth meant and he really wanted to help. Then Luffy yelled out, "That's it! I don't care what Beth said! I'm going!" he yelled.

That's when a strange bright light appeared… when the faded two people crashed on the deck… Luffy walked over to see who they were and they were Kari and Larry.

"Did someone get the name of that truck?" asked Larry in a daze.

"Of course I'd love to see Happy Irish Sidewalk…" said Kari in a daze.

Both got up and shook their heads to get the dizziness away.

"Where did you come from?" asked Luffy.

"Hey you're Luffy!" said Kari, "We're Beth's friends."

"Really!" Said Luffy.

"Something happened didn't it?" asked Larry.

"Well…" said Luffy who began to grit his teeth.

He handed them the note… both read and with that Kari realized something.

"I think I know Beth wanted you stay behind… and it just wasn't so that would be his captive." Said Kari.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"We'll explain on the way!" said Kari, "Let's go!"

Kari jumped off the ship… and landed on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Larry as he and Luffy jumped down.

"I'm fine…" came Kari still on the ground giving the thumbs up.

Back in the forest Beth and Damien… the fight of them using the Darkness and Wind powers to counter each other.

"Power of Wind! Multiple Wind Gust!" called out Beth sending out several small gusts of wind at Damien who simply dodged.

"So their here." He thought with an evil smirk, "You know maybe it's time to end this."

"That's just was I thinking…" said Beth with a smirk.

" Oh no… that's not what you thinking…" said Damien.

That's when strange bats appeared.

"What the hell!" yelled Beth.

"Hey isn't that cheating!" yelled Usopp form the sidelines.

"That's my line!" yelled Beth.

"I'm the Avatar of Darkness!" yelled Damien, "There's no such thing as cheating! Power of Darkness! Darkness Beam!"

The bema hit Beth head on… making he bats disappear and knocking the nut job to the forest floor.

"Now! Power of Darkness! Double Darkness Beam!" called out Damien with both beam hitting Beth.

"Stop that you monster!" yelled Sanji.

"What how many times have you seen her boobs?" asked Damien with an evil smirk.

Sanji tired to fight the nosebleed he was getting.

"Doesn't matter what you say anyways! Power of Darkness! Multiple Darkness Beam!"

The many beams hit Beth…

"You know Wind Guardian… I won't use my sword attack after all…" said Damien, "You're too weak already."

"You… bastard…" muttered Beth weakly.

"Time ti finish this…" said Damien preparing his sword.

Damien was about to kill Beth by stabbing her though the back when he was punch in the face that came with a might call of "Gum Gum Pistol!"

"What the!" yelled Damien.

He looked up and saw Luffy who was smiling with a big smile.

"So you came after all…" said Damien.

"Whoa what happened to you!" yelled Luffy looking at the shadows that held his friends.

"You think you can fight me?" asked Damien.

Luffy only smiled and said "You might want to turn around."

"What?" asked Damien.

He turned around that's when there was a shout of "Power of Fire! Double Fire Ball!" and two fireballs hit him in the gut. He glared at Larry who was one that caused it.

""Well Damien… you did make a bad mistake in coming here." Said Larry with a smirk.

"Lawrence…" muttered Damien.

"Who is he?" asked Usopp.

"A friend." Said a voice, "Crystal of Light! Darkness Dispel!"

That's when the captive Straw Hats noticed Kari, she was lightly glowing… that glow shattered the shadows that held them captive.

"She's an angel!" said Sanji going into love cook mode.

"So who are you?" asked Zoro glaring at Kari.

"I think she must be the Child of Light we've heard so much about." Said Robin.

"That's right!" said Kari who then noticed Beth's state, "Beth!" she cried out, "You're going to pay for this Damien!"

That's when Damien began to laugh evilly, "You fell right into my trap!"

"You're plann9ng to trap us here too aren't you?" asked Kari.

"What?" asked Damien with a sweat drop.

"We figured that out a while ago…" said Larry.

"It's not a surprise to us." Said Kari.

Damien gritted his teeth "Fine then! Screw you!" yelled Damien giving them the finger then disappearing.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"You got that right." Said Kari with a sweat drop, "Oh no…"

Kari and Chopper ran towards Beth…

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Doctor!" yelled Chopper.

"She's breathing… so she's okay!" said Kari.

"Kari are you sure?" asked Larry.

"I will need someone to carry me back, but I'll be fine." Said Kari, "Crystal of Light! Heal Beth's' injuries"

Kari once again began to glow… and Beth various injuries began to disappear.

"Amazing." Said Chopper.

When Kari was done she collapsed, but Larry magnet to catch her.

"What happened?" asked Beth waking up, "Kari Larry! You made it!"

"Yuhi…" said Kari weakly.

"Well at least everything is okay!" cheered Luffy.

"Not quite!" said Beth, "I'm still stuck here… and so are Kari and Larry."

"Oh… right…" said Luffy with a laugh.

Unbeknownst to everyone was a strange black spec attached itself to Beth's crystal during the fight… Damien watched this scene from above the tree.

"Well Little Kari… things are about to change… change big time…" said Damien with an evil laugh then he disappeared... holding a secret that will spell doom for the Straw Hat and the three Earthlings.

Next Time: The Straw Hats must deal with Kari and Larry now traveling with them... Kari's not a problem but Larry keeps getting into fights with Sanji for some reason. However Kari can't help but to feel bad in dragging the Straw Hats into this. Also they land on another habited island... what will happen with Beth and Luffy? Find out next time!


	9. Two More

Chapter 9: Two More

After the fight they got back to the ship, where they needed to talk about their two newest gusts. Kari was exhausted from healing such a big injury but otherwise fine.

"So you two…" said Nami, "You're sane right?"

"For the last time yes!" yelled Kari staring at Nami with a sweat drop.

"So how long are you stuck here for?" asked Luffy.

"Until Damien decides to go back home." Said Larry.

"Once he gets bored of us kicking his ass he'll go home and we'll be able to leave." Said Beth.

"By the way Beth! I brought you over some of your clothes and the stuff that you asked for." Said Kari.

"All right! My clothes!" said Beth, "Wait… packing, you were in a hurry right… you didn't ask Francisco to pack my delectates?" 

Kari shook her head no.

"Damn it! I wanted to beat up for something other than crying." Said Beth as she left.

All the straw hats sighed….

"Thank you… whoever she needs to wash her clothes she walks around naked." Said Nami.

"I see…" said Kari.

"You're suspired are you?" asked Usopp.

"Nope… I've known Beth for a long time, since we were babies, so nothing surprises me anymore." Said Kari with a shrug, "FYI… I'm pretty sure she's changing on the deck."

"What?" asked everyone else.

Nami and Robin looked though the window (every single males was currently being forced down by Robin)

"She's right…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"See, nothing surprises me…" said Kari with a small laugh, "But once you know her better and see past…. The insanity you'll know she's really a kind girl who will fight for her friends no matter what… even if half the time she's the cause…"

That last part made everyone sweat drop.

"Seriously… don't get me started on the robots… it hard to think about them…" said Kari shivering. 

"What is she talking about?" asked Usopp.

"Trust me… you don't want to know." Said Larry shaking his head.

The next day, Beth seemed to well stabilize slightly, maybe it was because Kari was there and Kari ort of acted as her handler… Nami had to talk to Kari about Beth while just relaxing.

"I have to say I'm impressed with that way you're handling Beth." Said Nami.

"Like I said, I've known Beth all my life… so yeah." Said Kari, "I'm not her best friend but I'm a very close friend."

"Who's her best friend?" asked Nami, the question was more of "Who would be her best friend?"

"A girl who's almost as crazy as her, her name's Mina a she's pretty crazy, not as a crazy but she's good with her hands and builds things so while she 's not as insane she's has equal standing with Beth where we come form." Said Kari.

"I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I'm sorry…" said Kari.

"Sorry for what?" asked Nami.

"I mean for dragging all of you into our war…" said Kari, "I didn't mean to get anyone else involved."

"It's not your fault…" sighed Nami, "Sure there's some stuff I'd rather not know about. But it's… well…"

"Hey at least I'm sane… right?" said Kari with a laugh knowing Nami was fumbling with her words because of Beth.

"Yuhi…" said Nami with a laugh.

"I'm sure things would be been as bad if Larry was here first instead of Beth… I mean he's perfectly sane too." Said Kari.

The tow of them began to laugh.

"Nami! Kari! Here's your drinks!" said Sanji in love cook mode.

"Thanks." Said Nami.

"Thank you so much." Said Kari.

Sanji happily left, he passed by Larry who stopped him with this sentence "I would like it for you don't flirt with Kari."

"Why would care?" asked Sanji.

"That's none of you're business…" muttered Larry.

The two began to glare at each other…

"You know what, I'm not going to fight right now… it's best I don't." said Larry with a shrug, "I'm not saying stay away from Kari… I'm telling you don't flirt with her..."

Larry walked away uttered things under his breath, he went to them idle of the deck and began to push ups… his dad told him should he get stuck in the other world that he shouldn't stop his exercises.

"That Sanji…" muttered Larry.

"What's you problem?" asked Zoro staring at him.

"Just something about the cook… I really don't like the guy." Said Larry while still doing push up then turned to Zoro, "So you want to help me train?"

Sometime later Usopp and Chopper sweat drop at the sight of Zoro lifting a rather large weight… while at the same time sitting on Larry's back while he did push ups. 

Nearby Luffy and Beth watched.

"What's Larry training for?" asked Luffy.

"He's the Quarterback for the school's football team… he has to train to himself fit." Said Kari.

"Okay…"said Luffy not knowing was a quarter back and football was.

"Hey… I see an island!" yelled Beth pointing to a nearby island. As they got closer they found it was habited and seemed to be a pirate based town meaning they didn't have to worry about anything… well almost.

"Hey!" yelled Nami gathering everyone, "We need to talk."

The she noticed that Luffy and Beth were missing.

"Where are they?" asked Nami.

"The two ran off to explore the town." Said Kari with a sweat drop, "I tried to stop them but Luffy jumped on to Beth's back and she used wind shoes."

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"I just hope she does run around in her underwear again shouting that government put a chip her brain." Sighed Nami.

Kari looked at Nami, "So… who pushed her beyond her limits."

It became awkwardly silent on the ship…

Meanwhile in a tavern Beth and Luffy talk to each other when some guy tapped her shoulder.

"He doesn't like you" Said a guy who was clearly drunk with an even drunker guy with him.

"Yeah… whatever." Said Beth.

"I don't like you either." Said the guy, "You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 islands."

"Hey! Don't threaten my friend!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait!" yelled Beth, "They're mine! Not to think: WWJD: What would Jedi do?" said Beth.

Just outside the tavern there was a shout of "Oh god! She cut his arm off!"

Luffy and Beth ran out of the tavern fatter than you can say "Star Wars Joke".

"Why did you chop off the guy's arm?" asked Luffy.

"It's a long story that starts a Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far, Far Away…" said Beth, "But long story short… never say those exact words in a bar someone will cut off your arm."

"Oh…" said Luffy.

Back at the ship, Kari, Nami, Sanji and Larry decided to stay and watch the ship.

"So… what do you think Beth will do." Asked Nami.

"I don't know… but I have the oddest feeling that there's a Star Wars reface involved." Said Kari with a shrug.

That's when Larry flew over they're heads and crashed into a nearby wall.

"What the!" yelled Kari.

They turned to see Sanji with his left in the air then turned back to Larry who was getting up "Oh really cook boy! You want to start something!" yelled Larry.

Larry ran towards Sanji and punched him the face send him to the ground.

"You really think you can beat me with your fire powers?" asked Sanji.

"Sword of Fire! Appear to me"! called out Larry, "I can try can't I?"

"Larry!" yelled Kari.

"Sanji!" yelled Nami.

"What do you think you're doing!" both of them yelled.

"Sorry…" said Larry with a sweat drop.

"Sorry Nami…" said Sanji.

"Why would you even fight him?" asked Kari looking at Larry, "You're not even that type to fight like that!"

"Never mind… just never mind…" said Larry, "Sword of Fire! Disappear!"

Larry walked away muttered some things about Sanji under his breath.

"I wonder what got in to him." Said Kari, "Maybe I should talk to him later…"

Sanji sighed and turned to Kari, "So are you two dating?"

"No…" said Kari who began to blush bright red, "We're not… what made you think that? I mean I doubt he even likes me that way… we're only friends."

Before Sanji could say anything else… both Beth and Luffy showed up.

"If there's any pirates show up saying I chopped off some guys arm… you didn't see me, okay." Said Beth.

"You chopped off some guy's arm!" yelled Kari, Nami and Sanji in shock.

"Look… he said some stuff… very oddly specific stuff and I had no choice but to chop it off." Said Beth.

Kari blinked, "Did it ingle someone saying his friend didn't like you?" asked Kari.

"Yeah…" said Beth nodding.

"Then he said he didn't like and then said that he was wanted man…" asked Kari.

"Yes…" said Beth.

Kari sighed, "Somehow I'm not surprised…" she said, "I need something to drink…"

"I'll go get it Kari!" said Sanji going in side to get her something to drink… but before he could make to the galley Larry started another fight.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Beth.

"I have no idea…" said Kari with one big sweat drop.

That night the girl's room was rather quiet… while they slept no one knew something strange going on with Beth's crystal… that black spec that was stuck there began to glow and pulse and seemed to slowly get deeper into the crystal.

On a nearby building in the town… Damien laughed, "Tomorrow… it will begin…" he laughed.

With that the next part of the Adventure began… one that would test the Friendship of Kari and Beth.

Next Time: Beth is beginning to act strangely... by which it means she acting... well... sort of... normal! Luffy and Kari begin to worry, while everyone else thinks it's a good thing. Meanwhile, Robin picks up some interesting tension between the on going feud with Sanji and Larry. Why doesn't Larry want Sanji to first with Kari? Find out next time!


	10. Beth? Normal? Is that Right?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Here's the next chapter and enjoy...

Chapter 10: Beth? Normal? Is that Right?

They were still docked on the island however… it was decided one thing, the Straw Hats, Kari and Larry came to the agreement.

"You two are not allowed to leave the ship!" yelled Nami.

"But why?" whined Luffy.

"Because, after what happened at the tavern." Said Nami, "Beth cut off someone's arm."

"But I didn't do anything!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah but the crew thinks you're an associate of hers." Said Nami.

"Sorry Luffy that just what happens when you hang out with Beth… I'm often sucked into her craziness but less than say our friends Mina and Francisco." Said Kari.

"Hey where is Beth." Said Larry.

That's when everyone realized that Beth was missing.

"Oh man! Where is she?" asked Kari.

"We have to find her right now." Ordered Nami.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a voice.

They turned around and saw Beth… dressed in some of the clothes that Nami bought for her.

"Your wearing the clothes?" asked Nami blinking.

"I am…" said Beth, "I decided to for a change… other than my t-shirts and other things."

"Wow… you love your "Marshmallows are Evil", "You know you're a Family Guy Fan when…" and "Mr. Sparkle" t-shirts." Said Kari, "Why…"

"I just felt like a change... okay…" said Beth.

"Okay…" said Kari blinking.

Over the course of the next few days… Beth began to act strangely… well… by definition she would be acting normal… It's confusing yes, the thing is Beth was no longer acting intense. In fact Beth had began to helping at much as possible, she was helping Nam with her navigation at that point.

"Thanks for helping…" said Nami she was a little nervous, but hey… Beth seemed to seemed to have a complete turn around.

"No Problem." Said Beth.

That's when Larry flew over their heads.

"This again." Sighed Nami.

"Just ignore them." Said Beth.

"Is he always like that." Said Nami.

"Well… We haven't known each other long… but even then we did have reputations in school so even what I heard about him…" said Beth with a shrug.

Larry laded next to Robin who was reading.

"So you got into another fight?" asked Robin putting down her book.

"Yeah…" sighed Larry, "Normally I don't' do this kind of stuff but! That guy…"

Robin had been paying attention to Larry these last few days… and noticed a few thing between him and Kari.

"Your in love with the Child of Light, aren't you?" she asked with her mysterious smile.

Larry began to blush as red as is hair, "How… who… why…" said Larry.

Robin said nothing thug laughed a little.

"Please don't tell Kari about this! Please! I don't know how she'll react! Please don't tell her!" begged Larry.

"Don't worry I won't." said Robin with her smile, "Just try to calm down around Master cook… it might turn her off."

"Thanks for your advice…" said Larry running off.

Robin continued reading and laughed a little, in her travels she learned to pick up things… she also noticed Kari's behavior around him… but it wasn't her place to tell him that Kari felt the same about him.

Elsewhere on the ship Kari was watching the ocean while pouting.

"There's something wrong… I know there is… but… everyone likes the new Beth I can't convince them otherwise…" she thought.

"Hi!" yelled Luffy.

Kari jumped nearly a foot in the air, "Hey Luffy!" she said.

Luffy sat on the railing next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Beth these last few days… I'm very worried… sure she's mentally scared me for life, An I'll never be able to vista Disney Land with out reminding myself that they're not Beth's creations, and I probably never be able to eat tofu again but still… she's my friend and I love her." Said Kari who looked close to crying, "Something happened… and I don't know what…"

"I know…" said Luffy, "She's no longer any fun… she doesn't want to pull pranks or anything else."

"She hasn't bothered Zoro that much either." Said Kari, "Everyone else doesn't seem to mind either…"

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Luffy.

Kari sweat dropped, "Have you?"

Both of them seat dropped even more.

"Let's go find her." Said Luffy.

"That's sound like a good idea." Said Kari.

Meanwhile with Damien he held a strange crystal ball… inside green winds were circling around a black ball that was slowly growing.

"All that needs is a confrontation between Wind Guardian and Little Kari… just one small confrontation." Said Damien with an evil smirk.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Beth had finished helping Nami and was now watching the clouds.

"Hey Beth!" said Kari and Luffy at the same time.

"That was weird." Said Kari.

"Yeah…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

"Hey we need to talk to you about something." Said Kari.

"What?" asked Beth.

"You see… you've been acting strangely lately and I was wondering what's wrong… I mean… well…" said Kari.

"I just felt like a change… that's it." Said Beth with a shrug, "Nothing wrong with me at all."

"Oh I see…" said Kari who then decided to do a test, "you know what I've tell you something, your parents got a new kitchen table."

"Oh… that's nice…" said Beth.

That's when Kari knew that there was something up… anyone… whether they sane or insane, any kid would celebrate getting a new kitchen table… well… after what Beth witnessed... even Beth's brother Malcolm would celebrate and he was perfectly sane.

"Tell me what's wrong right now!" yelled Kari.

"There's nothing wrong." Said Beth turning around, "What atomically makes you assuming something's wrong!"

"You know why… after that day…" said Kari blushing bright red, "Tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't have to! Just because I changed doesn't mean there's something wrong!" yelled Beth.

Kari looked at Beth with her eyes wide… she saw something… Beth's crystal… it's aura changed from a pure to darkness for a few seconds.

"Beth…" said Kari.

"Look… if you react to me changing like this then maybe we should be friends any more!" yelled Beth.

Beth stormed off…

"I don't get it…" said Luffy, "Why would she react to a kitchen table?"

Kari sighed and then whispered it in his ear… Luffy eyes wet eyes, "Ewww…" said Luffy/

"I know… and I saw some of it too…" said Kari trying not to gag, "But that's not the only thing…"

"What's wrong…" said Luffy.

"I have a feeling that Damien did something to her…" said Kari who began to shake, "I saw something happen to her crystal and I haven't been fighting him for that long so I don't know his powers but… but…"

Kari began to cry and Luffy began to hug her... as a friend.

"Don't worry it will be…" said Luffy, "We'll figure out something."

"Thanks Luffy…" sniffed Kari.

Meanwhile with Damien he was still watching the Crystal Ball… that's when the Black ball expanded inside… then it collapsed however the winds inside were still going, but now they were now a very evil looking dark green color.

"She under my control… now…" said Damien with an evil smile.

On the Thousand Sunny Beth just suddenly collapsed… just when Sanji was looking for the girls with a snack he prepared.

"Hey Beth I…" said Sanji who then saw her prone form, "Oh no! Beth!" he yelled.

"What's going on…" said Kari as she and Luffy heard him scream.

"Oh no! Beth!" yelled Luffy.

Kari stared at Beth's prone form and saw the dark aura had returned… knowing that what ever happened would be bad.

Next Time: Kari tells the Straw Hats and Larry about her theory on Beth... if it weren't for the thing about the table they probably would believe her theory. Things get worse when Beth turns up missing. What is Damien's plan and what is he doing with Beth? What will happen find out next time!


	11. Damien’s Grand Plan

A/N: Sorry... I haven't worked on it in a while... during that time I decided to add a third arc because one of the reasons for writing block is that I didn't want to end it the way I was planning to. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Damien's Grand Plan

Chopper was checking up on Beth then entered the Galley where everyone was waiting.

"I don't know what wrong with her…" said Chopper shaking his head.

"I do." Said Kari, "Damien did something to her that altered her personality, that's hwy she's been acting normal these last few days."

"Your just being paranoid." Said Nami.

"I'm not." Said Kari, "Earlier I tested her behavior… I told her a lie… that during her absence her parents bought a new kitchen table and there no reaction what so ever…"

The Straw Hats all sweat dropped except for Luffy (who knew why the table needed to replaced)… Larry on the other hand was shocked.

"No reaction what so ever!" he yelled.

"Why would her family getting a new kitchen table be such a big deal." Said Nami.

Both Kari and Larry began to blush bright red.

"Well… a couple weeks ago Beth saw her parents have fun on the table… you know… FUN…" said Kari who began to shiver, "Please don't ask any more questions other than that… please…"

By that behavior and what they meant by "Fun" and the fact that Larry started vomiting in the sink meant one thing…

"Oh…" said Nami.

"Ewww…" said Usopp.

"So… you two saw it too. Didn't you?" asked Zoro.

"I asked you not to ask any more questions!" yelled Kari who was still bright red.

"And she had no reaction at all?" asked Robin.

"None what so ever." Said Kari shaking her head.

"Any kid our age in our world would want their table replaced after that. No matter how crazy they are… so you see why Kari's upset." Said Larry wiping his mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper.

"I'm fine… I just ad some very bad mental images." Said Larry, "Just please don't mention those things again."

"Beth's parents…" said Sanji.

This earned the desired reaction as Larry vomited again.

"Sanji please… don't do that again…" said Kari who was shivering.

"Sorry…" said Sanji with a sweat drop, he had forgotten to take Kari into account when he said it.

Kari took a breath and calmed down, "That's not my only indication… something else happened…" she then held up her crystal, "Her Crystal… had an evil aura to it."

"And aura of evil to it?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… look at mine and Larry's, there's an aura that's warm and kind… it's pure… I guess I'm not able to describe it well… but you get the picture, right?" asked Kari, "But Beth's crystal's aura is the opposite right now… it used to be like ours… but it's not any more."

That's when they heard a noise come from the Sickbay.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"Beth is awake… or fell off the bed… I'll check on her." said Kari.

Kari opened the door and fell to her knees… Beth was gone and written on the wall in some red "I win this round little Kari"

"Oh no…" whispered Kari.

"Wait there's a P.S." said Luffy.

"P.S. If you thought this was blood. You have no sense of humor… big time!"

"Great what is he planning…" muttered Zoro.

"I don't know… but I know for a fact that if we try to leave he'll just drag you along." Sighed Kari.

She got up and walked outside of the room…

"Leave her alone for a while." Said Larry, "She and Beth knew each other their whole lives… she has a lot to deal right now."

Everyone but Luffy nodded… Luffy just look towards where Kari was running.

Sometime later, Nami was irritated, it was had been an hour since Kari ran away and now she couldn't find Luffy.

"Damn it…" muttered Nami, "Zoro!"

"What?" asked Zoro as his lifted weights… on Larry back while he did pushups.

"Go find Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"Right now I'm sure he's fine…" said Larry, "We haven't heard any screaming…"

"You know where he went… don't you?" asked Nami.

"Yeah… he told me after a while he wanted to find Kari and cheer her up…" said Larry, "I tired to stop him but he was too fast for me."

"Oh… I see…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I really hope she doesn't make her feel worse." Sighed Larry.

In the middle of town, Kari sat on a bench sighing…

"Hey!" yelled Luffy jumping into her face.

"What the!" yelled Kari only to find it was Luffy, "Oh, hey Luffy,…"

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I'm just worried about Beth… I just don't know what Damien is doing to her… or what he did to her… I just want her to be all right." Answered Kari.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

"You wanted to cheer me up didn't you?" asked Kari.

Luffy laughed and smiled, "Sure did." He asked.

"Okay! Let's go back to the ship! Feeling sad won't do anything, right?" asked Kari.

Luffy nodded.

The tow of them walked down a street when Kari sensed something.

"Duck!" she shouted.

Both of them did so when a gust of wind flew above their heads.

"Oh you're getting good little Kari!" said Damien standing nearby with an evil smile.

"Where's Beth!" demeaned Kari.

"Oh Beth!" called out Damien.

That's when Beth jumped down from a nearby building… there was a blank look in her eye.

"What did you do to her!" shouted Luffy.

"Just turned her into my little puppet… the Best you know is gone… only my puppet is there… she is my puppet and no longer your friend… she…" said Damien.

"We get it!" yelled Luffy.

"Stop talking like Mojo Jojo!" yelled Kari.

Damien sweat dropped, "Fine…" he muttered.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm evil… why else?" asked Damien with a shrug, "Now Beth… you know what to do…"

"Yes, Master…" said Beth in a monotone, "Power of Wind! Double Wind Gust!"

she shot two gusts of wind from her hand, which hit both Luffy and Kari.

"You it was very hard to control her… she's so wild and crazy… I had to alter her personality first she she'd be calmer and more complaint… It wasn't easy I'll tell you that." Said Damien.

"You…" growled Kari.

"How could you do that to her!" yelled Luffy.

"Come on Beth… show them your full power." Said Damien.

"Yes…" said Beth in a monotone, "Sword of Wind! Appear to me!"

The green katana appeared in her hands.

"Oh no…" whispered Kari.

"Sword of Wind! Wind Slice!"

The wind hit both Kari and Luffy, the wind itself caused the two of them to get various cuts all over their body, both of them collapsed.

"Sorry… but that's it for now… this was just to show off my new toy… next time we meet I will get serious…" said Damien.

Both of them disappeared… Both Luffy and Kari got up.

"Why that bastard!" yelled Luffy.

"Next time we meet! I swear! I will get my friend back!" muttered Kari.

"And I will help!" yelled Luffy.

"What?" asked Kari.

"I may not have known Beth for that long! Even so! She's still my friend! And there's no way I'm going to let that bastard control her!" yelled Luffy.

Kari looked at Luffy and smiled, "I can now see why Beth is such a big fan of your comics… and not just because of the whole Pastafarian thing." Said Kari with a smirk.

The two of them pounced fists…

"Let's get back to the ship!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait! I should heal our wounds first." Said Kari.

"Oh, right!" said Luffy.

And so even though Beth was now in Damien's hands, Luffy and Kari made a promise, that they would figure out a way to get Beth back to them no matter what.

Next Time: Kari and Luffy puts their mind together and figures out a way to get Beth back to them! It involves an iPod, speakers and a dirty song that's described at Beth's favorite. Will it work? Find out next time!


	12. Beth’s Song

A/N: Well I haven't worked on this in a while. Anyways I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have finished the final version of my novel and plan to send it to a publisher soon. There are some rather interesting changes than the one this is based on and the new version two that are interesting is that Kari is now a notorious klutz and Larry's name is now Eric. The bad news is that I will probably have to take this story down and eventually put it back up once it's published... the same with The Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina (which uses two minor characters from my novel) and Child of Light (a Naruto fanfic that uses the same plot as my novel). Anyways enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 12: Beth's Song

It had been a day since Beth became the slave of Damien. And nothing had happened. Nothing, really… Kari couldn't help but to worry… but she hid.

"What is Damien's game…" thought Kari pacing back and forth while thinking… that's when she tripped on a rope and landed face first into the mast.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

"I'm fine…" said Kari rubbing her forehead.

"Still worried about Beth?" asked Luffy.

"Of course I am." Said Kari, "She's been my friend for a long time."

"Maybe you will know how to save her." Said Luffy.

"Maybe if I think like her, maybe if I can come up with an idea." Said Kari, "It's a long shot… but who knows…"

Kari decided to do some meditation, she cleared her though and tried to think like Beth.

"Pirates are bringers of the word of the flying Spaghetti monster… Kelly needs to pay… Should I become a super hero in my spare time?... If Damien ever tried to control me I'll kill him… /Never call me Elizabeth… I wish they showed my audition on American idol…" thought Kari.

Kari opened her eyes… she figured it out… the way to snap Beth out of it. She went to the girls room, where fortunately it was still there, her iPod and speakers. She began to search though the songs when she found the song she wanted.

That's when she began to formulate her plan to get Beth back.

She brought to items to the location where she wanted.

Meanwhile with Damien and Beth… Damien was making his plan.

Kari climbed into the crow's nest.

"This better work." She said turning on the iPod.

Luffy dodged an attack by Beth.

"Damn it… where is she. I know she planning something." Thought Damien, "Well I minds as well come up with my plan.

That night the crew slept unaware of what was going on outside.

"Tonight… will be the night." Said Damien.

Beth just nodded… silently.

The next morning, Larry woke up.

His body was covered in shadows while Beth was tying him to the mast.

"Okay…" said Larry, "This must be a dream!"

"It's no dream." Said a voice.

He saw Usopp next to him. And everyone from the crew was tied up and covered in shadows.

"He did this to everyone but Luffy and Kari." Said Nami.

"What?" asked Larry.

"Now since all of you are awake, I can explain." Said Damien making his presence known.

"The hostage plan again?" asked Zoro.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Damien.

"We haven't known you that long… but this is the second time you did this to us." Said Franky.

"All you changed was that you tied us to the mast." Said Robin.

"And did it to us while we were sleeping." Said Nami.

"I'm not repeating myself… am I Beth?" asked Damien.

"…" was all Beth's response.

"Even your yes man Zombie agrees with us." Said Nami.

"That's never a good sign." Said Larry.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill Little Kari and the Straw Hat!" said Damien.

"Why do you want to kill Luffy?" asked Zoro with a sweat drop.

"I just do! Okay!" yelled Damien.

Everyone sweat dropped when he yelled that.

Meanwhile Kari woke up in the girl's room to find Nami and Robin gone.

"That's weird" said Kari rubbing her eyes.

She left the room and saw what was going on at the mast.

"He really needs to come up with something know." She thought.

Kari took a breath… she closed her eyes. That's when she sensed it…

"Luffy's in the men's room." She thought.

She took a breath. She jumped down to the next level and entered the room with out gaining Damien's attention.

She ran to Luffy who was still asleep. She began to shake him.

"Luffy." She said.

"Meat…" he moaned in his sleep.

She came up with a funny idea.

"They're Gonna get you! They're Gonna get you!" said Kari.

Luffy suddenly woke up.

"What?" he asked confused as he rubbed his eyes, "And where's breakfast."

"Damien captured everyone again." Said Kari, "This time while we were sleeping. And he left only you and me alone."

"Didn't' this happen before?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, but this time it's a tiny bit different." Said Kari.

"All right! Let's go save them." Said Luffy.

"Wait! I have a plan." Said Kari.

"What kind of plan?" asked Luffy.

"Okay! Listen carefully." Said Kari.

Kari began to tell Luffy her plan, which came up with a while before.

"Wow that's pretty good…" said Luffy, "So how do you know it will work."

"Because I know Beth." Said Kari.

Luffy smiled big time.

A few minutes later Luffy ran out of the room.

"Damien! I'm hear to fight you!" yelled Luffy.

"Where's Kari?" asked Damien.

"I don't know!" said Luffy.

Damien scowled.

"You're hiding something." Said Damien.

"No way!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy jumped down to the deck right in front of Damien and Beth.

"Go take of care him Beth!" shouted Damien.

Beth nodded.

"Power of Wind! Wind Gust!" said Beth.

Luffy managed to dodged. Beth punch him in the face.

"You think that will hurt me?" he asked.

The two fought, Damien watched this with a grin. Behind him Kari silently crept over to the rigging, she climbed it.

"What is she doing?" asked Zoro.

"Going to the crow's nest." Said Franky with a sweat drop.

"She left something up there." Said Usopp, "I saw it yesterday… it one of those weird music machines they have on their world."

"That's weird." Said Larry, "Then again Kari is trying to get Beth back."

Kari got up the crow's nest, she grabbed the mike and turned it on.

Outside the announcement system began to crackle and music began to play…

"This song…" said Larry with a sweat drop.

"You know this song?" asked Nami.

"I've heard it in a movie…" said Larry, "You'll hear why I'm embarrassed."

That's when the dirty part of the song played… the song was "I Touch Myself" (For best results, reread the lines when the music began to play while listening to the song)

"Your world is weird." Said Usopp.

"Yeah... I know…" said Larry.

"What the hell is this!" yelled Damien, "Go up there and kill her!"

That's when he saw Beth trembling, she put her hands on her ears.

In the crow's nest Kari grabbed the mike.

"You have to remember who you are! You are not his slave! You are the ass kicker who thinks for herself! It's your job to torment the school with robots! You're the bane of Kelly Edwards! You hear! Don't let him do this to you!" said Kari.

The black aura on the crystal began to crack.

Kari sensed what was going on… she knew she had to add the icing on the cake.

"You hear me Elizabeth! Don't let him control you like that!" yelled Kari, "You have to snap of it Lizzie!"

That's when the black aura broke… Beth regained her senses and yelled out one thing.

"Kari just because you're my friend! You're not getting away with that!" yelled Beth.

"Well she's back." Sighed Nami.

"Is that a good thing." Said Zoro.

"Well for Kari for it is." Said Larry.

Beth noticed what she was wearing, she stuck her tongue.

"I have to get rid of this stuff." She said.

She began to groove to the music as she stripped off her skirt and tossed it into the air, she then took off her shirt, after spinning it around she tossed it onto Sanji's head. She kicked off her shoes which both landed on Damien's head.

"Damien… I don't know what you did… but you will pay…" said Beth.

"Oh no." said Damien.

"Sword of Wind! Appear to me!" shouted Beth, "Crystal of Wind! Wind Shoes!"

"Oh fu…" muttered Damien.

Beth ran towards Damien while shouting "Sword of Wind! Wind Slice!"

The wind harshly cut up Damien, he landed hard on the grass.

He got up and saw Beth, she placed her sword on the ground. Then punched him hard.

"Promise me one thing… never do that again." Growled Beth.

Damien nodded quickly… he knew it would be wise do that.

"Good." Said Beth with a smirk.

She then disappeared, she reappeared on the other side of the ship…

"Great…" said Damien, "This bit me in the ass big time."

That's when Beth kicked him high into the air… sending him flying with a twinkling star.

"And Team Rocket is blasting off again." Said Beth.

Kari looked down and smiled… "It worked." Said Kari.

"Kari come down right now!" yelled Beth.

Kari laughed nervously as she came down.

"First… you should use your powers to uncover them from the shadows." Said Beth.

"Oh right…" said Kari knowing that would be a good idea, "Crystal of Light! Darkness Dispel!"

The shadows disappeared and they able to move, Beth cut the ropes with her sword.

"Now Kari… about what you said." Said Beth, "Elizabeth and Lizzie?"

Kari began to sweat.

"You have to punished." Said Beth, "Close your eyes and bend forward."

"Okay…" said Kari, she did just that.

That's when Beth farted in the face.

"It smells!" yelled Kari.

"I'm back baby!" yelled Beth.

"So it looks like things are back to normal." Said Luffy.

"No it's not! We're still here." Said Larry.

"Oh… yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"We can't go home until Damien returns back to our home." Said Kari.

"Well I have a plan s great I haven't thought of it yet!" yelled Beth.

"Beth… can you please put on clothes,…" said Nami.

"Make me!" yelled Beth brandishing her sword.

"Well at least she's back." Said Kari cheerfully.

"Is that really a good thing?" asked Nami.

"Well in the long run… yes…" said Kari, "And she's my friend…"

Everyone sighed while Beth laughed manically… things were back to normal… well not quite… They still had to get home… And who knew how long that would take…

Next Time: Beth, Kari and Larry must try to figure out what they should do... Particularly if they should get the Straw Hats involved or not... What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
